Nobody Cared: King's Island
by etherian
Summary: This is a very long one shot I wrote after I updated the original story Nobody Cared. There is a bit of drama but where would Harry and Severus be if there wasn't some drama now and then in their lives. King's Island is a wizarding island off of New England in America. It goes without saying that this is AU.


**_Nobody Cared: King's Island, New England, America - 15 Jun 1992_**

King's Island, off the coast of New England in America, was a beautiful island town that welcomed Wizarding ships from all over the world to their harbour. It thrived with the bustle of import and export, and boasted an island market on the weekends that featured fresh produce to amulets to toys to krups, kneazles, and owls.

On King's Island there was an Owl Post Office, The King's Island Press, Gringotts American Branch, The Book Wyrm, Cracked Potts Wonderful Gee Gaws, Truly Scrumptious Sweets, Madame Mim's Dropped Stitch, Wart's Pub & Inn, The Familiar's Beginning, Master Helpmann's Apothecary, and Thranduil's Wands & Staffs. Those were just a few of the shops to be found along the harbour where the tall ships moored to load or offload their cargo.

Severus had rented an old Victorian manse of three stories with a widow's walk above the large attic where Harry could often be found, with an old pirate's telescope, watching the tall wizarding ships, and the busy harbour. His room was on the third floor along with his father's room and Poppy Pomfrey's room. The attic, once used for storage, had been converted to an owlery. Hedwig and Fawkes occupied the owlery since becoming friends.

The second floor was the area of kitchen, dining room, reception room and parlor. On the first floor was a magical library that, after some magical work, had been connected to Severus' own private library back at Hogwarts. Lastly, on the first floor was a full potions lab that Poppy and Severus had worked together to create.

This slightly odd layout was the result of the front porch being attached to the second floor with steps leading up to it from the sidewalk. Therefore the front door was to the second floor.

Over the few weeks that Severus, Poppy, and Harry had arrived at King's Island the horrible events in the Dungeons Beneath the Dungeons at Hogwarts with Voldemort had begun to fade to near forgetfulness. Severus did not mind as this freed his son from any lingering nightmares. Correspondence with Lucius noted a similar fading of memories with his children, Draco and Hermione.

One evening as Severus, Poppy, and Harry ate on the front porch so they could watch the ships as their lights twinkled in the harbour, the Potions Master garnered their attention with a slight clearing of his throat.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Harry giving his father his attention.

"A few announcements, Harry," he began. Severus noted the slight worried bowing of his son's shoulders. "Both are rather good news, Harry. I assure you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then beamed at his father. "Okay."

"My first bit of news concerns Hogwarts. After some deliberation I have decided to retire from teaching and to devote my time to potions. I have also secured an empty shop in Hogsmeade for an apothecary."

"But, we don't have a house, yet, Dad!" Harry reminded him.

"Ahh, yes," he smirked. "As I recall you quite liked that cottage in The Yule Woods."

"Oh yeah! It had a great big yard and there were neighbours but not really close but you said if I made friends they could come over and play. It had a path down to a creek, and there were those neat lizards, too!"

"Oh! The Chameleon Lizards! I liked them," added Poppy as she, too, remembered the cottage Severus had talked her into seeing with them.

"Hm, so you did like it, then, Harry?" mused Severus. He glanced at Poppy whose cornflower blue eyes were dancing with an enchanting sparkle.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "But we can look at more houses if you want to, Dad."

Severus grimaced lightly. "I do not know about that, Harry. Did you not want to call it 'Lizard Cottage'?" Harry shrugged and stuck his fork into his mashed potatoes listlessly. "I suppose I shall call the realtor tomorrow and give her the sad news that we have decided otherwise…"

Harry's head jerked up. "What do you mean?" His face was full of restrained hope. "Dad?"

Severus smiled, fully, as he looked down to cut into his steak. "We own Lizard Cottage, Harry."

Harry jumped up from his chair, let out a whoop of joy, ran over and hugged his father tightly, and then jumped up and down in joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Dad!" Severus pointed meaningfully at his son's chair, and Harry scooted back onto his chair at the table. "When do we get to move in?"

Deliberately Severus popped a piece of his steak into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and while he sliced another piece, he replied, "I think we shall get ourselves settled after the honeymoon."

Harry speared a piece of steak, chewed it swiftly, "That's great! I can't wait to…"

Both Poppy and Severus watched Harry as he dropped his fork, took a big swallow of his milk to wash down the meat, and then stared incredulously at his father, and then at Madame Pomfrey. "H-honeymoon? Dad? You and… Madame Pomfrey… you said honeymoon?"

Severus had Poppy's hand in his and showed his son the silver and emerald ring he had given to Poppy just the other night. "I have asked Poppy to be my wife, Harry."

Harry blinked several times before looking to Poppy Pomfrey who was smiling and blushing slightly. "Is that all right, Harry?" she asked shyly.

For a moment longer Harry stared and blinked, and then he replied slowly, "Will you be my mum, Madame Pomfrey?"

Poppy nodded. "Does that please you, Harry?"

In reply, Harry jumped up from his chair gave Poppy the biggest hug he could, then trotted around and also hugged his father. He then jumped back into his chair.

"We're gonna get married, Dad!" Harry finished his dinner and never once wiped the smile from his face.

* * *

 _ **17 June 1992, Wednesday**_

As soon as Harry broke the news of his father's impending nuptials to his friends, Draco and Hermione, they told their parents and soon the Malfoys joined the Snapes for the wedding. Poppy, Narcissa, and Hermione visited Madame Mim's Dropped Stitch in town to get the prospective bride a gown for the wedding. As they walked into the village Hermione enlightened the two witches in the customs of Muggle weddings.

"Why a white dress?" asked Narcissa.

"It's symbol of the bride's… uhm… purity," Hermione began.

"A purity of the soul," nodded Poppy in possible understanding.

"Not of the soul," hedged Hermione. "By purity that means the bride never… well, she never slept with a man."

Poppy laughed and Narcissa shook her head as she smiled knowingly. The medi-witch then gently patted her abdomen. "I am afraid white would not suit me."

Narcissa nodded. "It would simply wash you out, my dear. You have such lovely skin that I think you could pull off any colour of the jewels."

"A ruby beyond red," smiled Poppy. "I think Severus would like me very much in that colour."

"A Slytherin in crimson," laughed Narcissa. "Positively scandalous!"

"No, Mother?" asked Hermione.

Narcissa patted her daughter's shoulder. "Scandalous is just what we're looking for, Hermione. Crimson will be perfect."

Poppy opened the door to the seamstress' shop. The three witches were greeted by a tall, very thin woman with dark, beady eyes enlarged by a pair of big, horn-rimmed glasses.

"Ladies! Welcome to Madame Mim's Dropped Stitch. I am Madame Mim." The witch folded into a rather graceful curtsey. "What may I do for you?"

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, my daughter Hermione, and our dear friend Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy is in need of a wedding dress, I need a new gown for that day, and Hermione will be a flower girl."

"A wedding!" Madame Mim clasped her hands together and she grinned. Her eyes sparkled with all the galleons she would make. She turned to Poppy. "What colour is our beautiful bride thinking of?"

"Crimson in silk and lace in black," she replied.

"Black?" gasped Hermione thinking of how in the Muggle world black was a colour of doom.

"Hush, Hermione," cautioned Narcissa.

Poppy took out a shrunken package that she enlarged and handed it to Madame Mim. "This is the lace I'd like to be used, if possible."

Madame Mim Banished the lid of the box to a table behind her. Her eyes widened. Levitating the box she withdrew the finest piece of black lace she had ever seen in all her years as a seamstress. "Acromantula silk thread woven into a gossamer spider's web lace design. This is… exquisite!" The seamstress shone her gaze upon the prospective bride. "You will be the most beautiful bride our lovely island has seen in a century!"

For the next hour Madame Mim showed the ladies various crimson silk fabrics woven in a variety of designs. Poppy finally settled a crimson silk woven in an intricate pattern of a field flowers, leaves, and trailing ivy. Measurements were taken, and then it was Narcissa's turn.

Narcissa chose a beautiful fabric of brushed satin in sky blue, and dark royal blue. After her measurements were taken it was Hermione's turn.

Poppy revealed, "I've chosen the iris as the main flower at my wedding to honour Hermione's middle name." Hermione blushed as Poppy laid her hands on the young witch's shoulders.

Narcissa bounced Hermione's curls which had lost their frizziness after her mother commissioned Severus to formulate a shampoo just for the little girl. "I would like my daughter to float down the aisle as though she were a vibrant flame of life. You will make her beautiful," charged the older witch to the seamstress.

"I have just the thing," agreed Madame Mim. "Silk that has been dyed with stunning waves of colour. Come and see!"

Finally all the witches were measured for their new finery, and they were free for the rest of the afternoon to explore the many interests that King's Island offered a tourist… after lunch.

* * *

Lucius sat beneath the shade of a wide beach umbrella beside Severus. They both watched as their children played in the ocean lapping at their toes, and the sand on the beach. Severus had made them an extraordinary drink to keep them cool, that was without alcohol, called a Virgin Hurricane. They each sipped at their drinks.

"So, all this time you've been with the inestimable Madame Pomfrey," mused Lucius. Severus merely smirked in a decidedly Slytherinesque way. "How long?"

"Eight years," murmured Severus. Lucius chuckled at the contented smile upon his friend's face. "Poppy and I decided early on that with the threat of Voldemort…" Severus glanced down to his left forearm, where he had rolled up his shirt-sleeves, to reveal a forearm that was free from the blemish of the Dark Mark. "We decided it was best to keep our relationship very quiet."

"Cissy and I never had a clue, Severus," sighed Lucius.

"As it should have been."

"And, you celebrated the end of Voldemort by creating a child. Naughty, Severus." Lucius wagged his finger at the younger wizard.

"Neither of us realised that would happen," Severus glowered.

Lucius burst out laughing. "Oh come now, Severus! Do not tell me that you had no idea that such could be the result of a pleasurable celebration."

Severus sneered pointedly at the patrician, and then returned his gaze to his son splashing Draco and Hermione. "Poppy and I had been taking precaution but since Voldemort was gone for good we… well, in our exuberance we simply forgot."

Lucius took a long sip of his Virgin Hurricane. "So now you must marry and make an honest witch of Madame Pomfrey."

Severus aimed a fiery gaze of anger at Lucius. "It is not because of the babe that we marry, Lucius!" he ground out sharply. "I have wanted Poppy as my wife since the night I kissed her eight years ago. The babe is a blessing and I shall not listen to you denigrate…!"

Lucius straightened and held up his hand placatingly. "Severus, I meant no offence. Of course the babe is a blessing. Your son will be very pleased when he learns he shall be a big brother. Calm yourself. I…"

"Papa! Uncle Severus!" Both fathers leapt to their feet and ran down towards their children at the alarm in Draco's voice.

The scene that they found was Harry seated on the sand, and gripping his bare foot in his hands, as he wept. Draco knelt beside his best friend.

"What happened?" demanded Severus as he knelt in concern by his son.

"We were just playing and Harry fell down screaming," Draco tried to explain.

"I cut my foot on a shell," sniffled Harry.

"Hush, Harry," Severus said softly. "Allow me to see your foot." Harry let go of his foot and in so doing the cut which was smooth and nearly straight along the bottom of his foot across the arch, bled slowly.

"It hurts, Dad," Harry hiccupped.

"It is not bad, Harry. I can repair this and I shall put a touch of pain reliever in your chocolate milk," said Severus as he ran his wand over the cut. He cleansed it, sanitised it, and then began to murmur in a soft, melodic voice, "Vulnera Sanentur."

"Come along Dragon," Lucius said to his children. "I do believe your uncle said something about chocolate milk?"

"I'm hungry, Papa," announced Draco as he slipped his hand into his father's.

Severus helped his son to stand, and to test the healed cut. It still felt a bit achy so Harry leaned on his father as they followed the Malfoys.

* * *

Poppy, Narcissa, and Hermione found an outdoor cafe that had wonderful chicken or shrimp salads, orange juice for Hermione, and white high elven wine for the adult witches.

None of the witches noticed a tall, slim man with dark, curly hair, and vivid green eyes that had taken notice of the lovely trio when they seated themselves out the outer patio. Most particularly, his gaze went to the petite, beautifully formed young witch with delightful glints of silver in her rich golden hair.

The mysterious wizard did not wear a cloak on this warm, Summer day on King's Island. He did wear a pair of dark green trousers of impeccable weave, black boots, a celery green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and over the shirt was a dark green, pressed velvet and satin vest with the gold fob of a tucked away pocket watch glittering lazily across his abdomen. Making a decision, the wizard rose smoothly to his feet and made his way over to the witches; his gaze still riveted upon Poppy.

"Ladies," bowed the wizard showing his courtly manners. "Beauty has graced our little island. We are so fortunate. I am Jonno Laufeyson, humble importer of magical artefacts."

Narcissa nodded her head once graciously, and spoke first to tear the wizard's attention from Poppy. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, my daughter Hermione, and our dear friend, Poppy Pomfrey. It is good to meet you, Master Laufeyson."

Jonno glanced at Narcissa, and gave her what only could be called an oily, insincere smile. The elder witch felt her spine prickle with the insult. Jonno returned his gaze to Poppy, and very smoothly caught her hand in his long fingers. He brushed his lips to her fingers just as she tugged her hand free. "May I call you, Poppy."

Poppy straightened and gave the wizard her coolest possible stare, "You may not, Sir. My betrothed would take exception to such a liberty."

Jonno took a step back. "Ahh, you are betrothed, demoiselle. Forgive my presumption. I shall leave you ladies to your repast." He bowed, and almost walked all of the way away. He stopped, though, turned and once more caught Poppy's gaze with his. "Your betrothed is a very lucky wizard. Good day, ladies."

Poppy dabbed nervously at her lips with her napkin. She then wiped the fingers Jonno had held. "I've lost my appetite," she murmured.

"He was creepy," Hermione assessed succinctly.

"Quite so, Hermione." Narcissa took a last sip of her wine, and then rose from her chair. "I think we ought to join the men. Come along ladies."

As they left the cafe, Narcissa slid her arm over Poppy's to draw her protectively close. Hermione walked just ahead of the two witches. "Are you all right, Poppy?" asked Narcissa gently.

"I feel…" she glanced warily down at Hermione's bobbing curls in front of them. "...undone."

A few minutes later Narcissa and Poppy stopped walking. Both had identical looks of bewilderment on their face. Hermione stopped too, and looked back at her mother and Poppy. "Could we go to the bookstore, Mother?"

The odd, very handsome wizard, Jonno Laufeyson, vanished from their memories.

* * *

Jonno Laufeyson slipped down an alley between two shops. One shop was lively with customers but the other shop appeared as though it had been closed for many years. It was to this shop he slipped into. Inside the shop was dingy, layered with dust and cobwebs, yet had an air of the sinister about it. He darted through the many obstacles of artefacts with the ease of someone who knew the shop and all of its contents. He ended up in front of a mirror.

Standing before the mirror he smiled silkily as he slowly rolled down the sleeves of his shirt. Just as a strange mist began to rise within the mirror's reflective surface Jonno had Summoned a long coat of deep green velvet and an equally dark cravat of sensuous silk. He slipped on the coat and fixed the cravat about his throat, and then pinned it in the center with an emerald in an old, somewhat tarnished, silver setting. By then the mist had taken on a ghostly form.

The ghost within the mirror pressed her face against the barrier and spoke. Only Jonno could hear her words. He raised the slim fingers of one hand to his lips where the fleeting taste of Poppy remained.

"My sweet, Mirelle," he sighed pleasurably. The ghost's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Once you were my grand beauty but this time I have found a beauty greater than your own." The ghost's jaw dropped and she began to scream silently, and thump her fists against the barrier of the mirror. Unconcerned, Jonno leaned towards his captive, and spoke longingly of his discovery. "She. Tastes… divine." Slowly he licked his lips.

Jonno walked towards a long, low cabinet half in the shadows, and streaked by the bare bit of light that came through the shop windows. He began to take out a series of phials and dusty looking, dried herbs. He crushed the herbs in a mortar methodically with a dark pestle.

"My sweet Poppy is betrothed, and has played recklessly with her beau, and produced a parasite." He waved a hand, and glanced towards the ghostly figure in the mirror that was now collapsed upon her voluminous skirts, and she was weeping. "The parasite is a mere matter of proper disposal…" he Summoned a liquid in a crystal shard. Carefully he dripped into the mortar of crushed herbs three drops of the liquid that glittered like fresh blood. He smiled at the wisp of black smoke that drifted up from the mortar.

More ingredients were Summoned and added to the herbs. More of the red liquid was added. Black smoke rose upward in a vicious plume and spread outward. Jonno was not at all affected. The ghostly woman was on her feet again, and pounding and shouting to no avail. When he was finished Jonno held in his hand a sparkling shard of crystal that swam with the mixture within in a pearly haze of sky blue. He returned to the mirror and watched the frantic antics of the ghost.

"We have had our fun, Mirelle, but I warned you so very long ago that ours was not to be a union of eternity. Your taste is… wrong." The smile that graced his features was dark, sinister, and completely without warmth. "Poppy is the one I have been waiting for and now it is time to claim that which will be mine. First, it is time for you to depart, Mirelle."

With a thunderous strike to the mirror, Jonno's fist connected with the reflective surface. As the mirror shattered into dusty particles caught by the meagre beams of light, a thin, pained scream filled the air before vanishing. Jonno had lifted his face as though to bathe in the ghostly woman's last breath of existence. He breathed in the dust of the mirror remains deeply, then pocketed the shard of crystal with his poison.

Jonno left his shop and soon re-emerged upon the busy street in the shopping district of King's Island. Turning with unerring accuracy towards the house that overlooked the harbour of King's Island he blew a kiss towards it.

"Remember me, Poppy. I will be fetching you soon." Jonno smiled and with a whistle he caused a dark green top hat to top his dark curls. The handsome wizard strode happily down the street.

* * *

 _ **17 Jun 1992, Wednesday - Afternoon thru Evening**_

Harry recovered rather quickly from his small mishap after lunch and chocolate milk. Draco and Harry played in the backyard with Fawkes and Hedwig who were tossing twigs down at the boys. They were trying to catch them but Fawkes, a magical phoenix, was able to make the twigs dart here and there. When they tired out, Fawkes fell asleep on a branch of the large oak tree while Hedwig went to hunt for her dinner. Hermione joined the boys who were intent upon a magical board game in which they each had to build a fantastical mousetrap to catch the small mouse that kept darting across the board and stealing pieces of what they were building. Once Harry and Draco's game was done (Draco won) Hermione joined in and they were all building mousetraps.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus emerged from the house at dusk just as hovering lanterns reacted to the dimming sunlight and lit up to spill light onto the backyard. Severus and Lucius had cooked dinner that evening, and the adults took to a table while the children remained on the grass.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey, Dad?" asked Harry as he ambled over to the table for a few more potato skins.

"Poppy was not feeling well so she has gone to bed early," replied Severus. He was a little worried but not overly so. He expected Poppy to experience some fatigue or illness as her body adjusted to their child within. He did miss her presence and had rather looked forward to a litany on the ladies afternoon. Poppy had kissed Severus' cheek, begged her absence and Narcissa assured him that a wedding gown had been contracted and would be ready for the wedding.

* * *

Poppy had fallen into a very deep sleep that was plagued by the return of the wizard Jonno.

 _He had brought her strawberries dipped in a skyblue glaze of blueberry honey. She had eaten three before the cramps started. Jonno watched her and appeared unconcerned that she was in pain._

" _You see, my lovely Poppy," began the slim wizard as he strolled around her, and watched as pain ripped through her abdomen. "I have procreated before, and while it was… amusing, and perhaps satisfying in a rather base way, none of it serves what I have been looking for."_

 _Through gritted teeth, and tears, Poppy asked, "What is it you want."_

" _You, of course," replied Jonno as he knelt down on the grass beside her and kissed her. "I want you, and what you can give me. Only you have the correct taste…" he lifted her clenched fist and stroked his tongue across her knuckles. Closing his eyes he sighed blissfully. "My son will be borne from you, Poppy."_

 _Poppy was going to retort, to tell the upstart that she would have nothing to do with him, but she felt a warmth of liquid that sent prescient chills up her spine. She looked down and beheld a flood of crimson upon her white dress._

 _Poppy screamed._

* * *

Once dinner was complete Lucius had left the table to join the children. They were explaining the mousetrap game and he was listening with studied seriousness.

"...Hermione will be a bright flame of colour down the aisle, Severus," said Narcissa.

"You appear to be describing hundreds of guests gathered beneath the transept of a cathedral, Narcissa," scoffed Severus softly.

Narcissa laughed. "Of course not, Severus. Poppy has already explained that the both of you wish for a quiet, wizarding wedding with a small list of guests." She tapped his hand. "However, never dilute a woman's desire for her own pageantry, my dear. Poppy has spent too many years in that dull Healer's uniform of hers and she wishes to spread her wings, to show the man she loves, what she harbours within."

Severus swallowed tellingly. He had known for several years what was beneath Poppy's starched robes. Was there more? The mystery intrigued him.

The peace of the evening was startlingly broken by screams from Poppy. Severus Apparated and was joined by Narcissa behind him. Lucius followed with the children since he could not leave them alone if he Apparated, and he could not Side-Along Apparate four magical people.

Narcissa found Severus seated on the edge of Poppy's bed. Poppy had her arms wrapped around her wizard's neck as she was weeping.

"He wants to kill our baby, Severus!" Poppy finally choked out between sobs.

"Who does?" asked a bewildered Potions Master.

Poppy pulled slightly away from Severus and caught Narcissa's worried countenance. "Narcissa, let Severus Legilimens you. There is a memory you have…"

The patrician witch did not hesitate as she conjured a chair to sit opposite Severus. There was hesitation on Severus' part but not much. When Lucius (a little out of breath after all those stairs) arrived Severus was already in Narcissa's mind and working to unlock the memory of the afternoon. It was not long before Severus had released Narcissa.

"Jonno Laufeyson," Narcissa whispered.

Severus pulled Poppy back into his arms. "That was a peculiar piece of magic," he muttered. "I have never seen a memory locked away so… easily."

"I want to know who this Jonno is," demanded Lucius.

"An importer of magical artefacts," replied Narcissa.

Poppy gripped Severus' shoulders. "Severus, he wants to kill our child." As she looked into his dark, warm gaze Severus could see the fear Poppy had collected from her nightmare. "It wasn't a nightmare. He was here." She threw her arms around the wizard. "Don't leave me."

"I shall let nothing harm you," Severus declared with a clear threat to anyone that hurt any one he loved.

"I won't either, Mum," Harry had slipped away from his friends to stand beside his father. He patted Poppy's back soothingly.

Poppy smiled at Harry, and leaned over to kiss the crown of his head. "My beloved wizards will keep me safe."

* * *

 _ **22 Jun 1992, Thursday**_

Poppy had no nightmares especially after Severus moved her into his bedroom. Harry knew they were intimate together and were going to marry. There was no sense in following a propriety that was false.

The mysterious wizard that had threatened Poppy was spoken of no more and it seemed the worry had been for naught. Harry, Draco, and Hermione enjoyed their vacation, and Narcissa and Poppy found a secluded glade upon King's Island for the wedding. The two ex-Death Eaters did not dismiss the threat of Jonno Laufeyson so easily. Both were always alert for anything that might come their way.

Unfortunately, no one saw danger lurking down by the harbour Market on the weekend.

* * *

The harbour Market was a way for the farmers on King's Island to bring their produce at its freshest. Shopkeepers would open a booth at the Market to sell samples of their wares. Hermione had gotten distracted by the Book Wyrm's booth whereas Harry and Draco had been caught by the splendiferous booth of Cracked Potts Gee Gaws. Poppy, who had recently developed a sweet tooth had dragged Severus over to the overly pink booth of Truly Scrumptious Sweets. Narcissa and Lucius had strayed to a jewellers booth to peruse their rings, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Would madame care to try our new meringue comfits?" asked the short, cherubic purveyor of all that was decadent at the Truly Scrumptious Sweets booth. The clerk held a silver platter with a rainbow of small meringues that looked like colourful drops.

Poppy shook her head. Severus spoke decisively, "The lady would like 15 grams of spun sugar parchment and 3 grams of treacle drops." He glanced at Poppy to see if she wished for anything else.

"Can I have some sugar quills, Dad?" asked Harry.

That was all the distraction that was needed. Severus turned to face his son to inquire as to why he was not looking at the toys when Poppy, lured by the sample of meringues, snatched one…

And was gone. So, too, was the cherubic temptor.

* * *

"We have to find Poppy!" shouted Severus. He pulled away from Lucius who had gripped his arm.

"We will find her, Severus," Lucius said for perhaps the twentieth time that terrible afternoon.

"The Aurors could not find a magical signature, Severus," sighed Narcissa. "I need to see to the children. The nanny elf must be frantic by now." Narcissa left the living room of the house Severus had rented.

Upon Poppy's disappearance from the harbour Market Lucius had called the Aurors and Narcissa had delivered the children home with a nanny elf she had hired for the summer. The two Aurors assigned and both Lucius and Severus had looked for clues, magical residue, and used tracking spells.

As dusk had fallen the Aurors apologised and explained that there was nothing more they could do. Lucius had escorted his angry and distraught friend back to the Victorian manse.

"This is impossible," blurted Severus as he collapsed in his chair to stare at the empty fireplace. "A witch cannot disappear without a magical trace." He rubbed the temples of his head.

Lucius Summoned the brandy from his room that he had secreted away. Severus had refused to keep liquid libation after Harry had revealed how often his uncle had used to drink. When the brandy came to him he Transfigured two regular glasses from the kitchen into more elegant brandy balloon-shaped glasses. He poured the brandy, and levitated one measure to Severus.

"It disturbs me that we are the only ones to retain any memory of Poppy, Severus," Lucius shook his head slowly.

Severus sipped at the brandy then spoke darkly, "The Aurors began to look at us as if we had hallucinated Poppy when they began to interview others at the Market."

There was nothing more to say so both men settled despondently into their chairs to drink their brandy.

A half an hour later Narcissa appeared with Harry at her side. "Severus," she interrupted. "I think you need to hear what Harry told me." She nudged the boy into the living room, and gave him an encouraging nod.

Harry walked into the living room, and then stood before his father. "Dad, you remember that day at Hogwarts when Draco, 'Mione, and me went to the Standing Stones and found all those rocks?"

"I do, Harry. You had several that were pyrite and you made an amulet of protection for me." Severus opened his collar to reveal the small, very light gold amulet that was shaped in a fair copy of the rune scar upon his son's forehead.

Harry smiled at the amulet his father wore around his neck on its black leather, braided thong. "Well, I had some pyrite left and also some of that geode that had the purple rocks in it. I made a bracelet for mum to protect her and I smoothed the rocks and made them into beads. Aunt Cissy said I was very smart 'cause you can find the bracelet."

Severus gathered his son abruptly into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Your Aunt Cissy is very correct, Harry. You are the most intelligent boy I have ever known! You have some of that geode left?" Harry nodded, and smiled. "And, I have my pyrite amulet. You, my dearest son, have just made it possible to find your mother." Severus kissed Harry again, who blushed in front of the other two adults.

* * *

Jonno had whisked Poppy to his shop where he gathered a few items, and then to a cave on the island that he made impossible for any witch or wizard to find. Jonno had been so certain in stealing the witch for his own that he was unaware that in addition to her soon-to-be son's gift of the bracelet she wore, there were two spirits who were able to keep the odd wizard from getting near Poppy.

"What is this bloody mist?!" Jonno cried with indignation. He had not been able to break up the mist with his strange staff that glowed with a blue light at its end. Neither did any of the magical artefacts he had brought had been any help.

Poppy, huddled in a corner of the cave, had suffered a few cuts and bruises but other than that she was well. She was cold and none of her magic worked so she had drawn tighter into herself.

Jonno sliced once again at the mist with his wicked looking staff and Poppy winced as blue energy arched from its pointed, curved tip. Jonno threw down the ineffective staff and struck out at the mist with his hands and his anger. He was shocked when a tendril of the mist shot out, curled tightly around his wrist, and then threw him all of the way across the cave to slam up against the rock wall.

A nearly formless shape formed into a vague face of a woman with long hair. A hand hovered over Poppy but did not touch her. Within her mind she heard the voice of Lily, Harry's mother, whispering soothingly to her. "Severus will find you. My clever son has a way."

Just as Jonno rose to attack the mist again, a huge tendril wrapped around his waist, lifted him high, and smacked him into the hard, cold earth several times.

The two pieces of mist gathered together, swirled, and Poppy watched as a young man with round glasses formed beside her. "Watch this," instructed James Potter with a smile.

Poppy watched as the tendril of mist that she had identified as Lily entered the slightly insensate, and shaken Jonno. As the ghost slipped within him Jonno screamed in pain. He shook trying to escape but he could not elude the ghost. He was trapped as Lily's ghost sped through his veins and into his very blood.

Lily's ghosts travelled painfully about in Jonno's veins and blood until she needed a rest. Fifteen minutes later she withdrew and as James' spirit took his wife's place Jonno only had a moment to catch his breath before the debilitating pain returned.

Over and over the ghosts of Lily and James Potter kept Poppy safe until Severus could arrive.

* * *

Harry led the adults into his bedroom of the rented Victorian on the third floor. Upon the arrival of the Malfoy Severus was able to add two more rooms; one for Narcissa and Lucius and one for Hermione. Draco shared Harry's room so there were two narrow beds within.

"They're all here, Dad," Harry pointed to a shelf of his bookcase. Harry, who had once owned a few broken crayons, a tin soldier, and scraps of paper to draw on, had not broken the habit of needing to take everything with him. Thus, Harry kept his trunk packed with all his worldly possessions and that included all the rocks he had collected at the Standing Stones at Hogwarts.

Severus examined the pieces of leftover amethyst and pyrite. With his amulet he had more than enough to modify a tracking spell to would find the bracelet Harry had made for Poppy.

Finally, as Severus incanted a spell under his breath as he waved his wand over the air over the stones and his amulet as if he were carefully stirring a potion… success!

"I found her!" Severus declared. Lucius grasped his friend's arm, and Severus quickly addressed his son. "Harry, be good for your Aunt Cissy. I will bring home your mother."

"Hug mum for me, Dad. I love you!" Harry held his breath as he watched as his father and Lucius faded away from his bedroom. He did not draw in a breath until Narcissa lightly touched his shoulder.

"Come, Harry. Let's make dinner with Draco and Hermione," said Narcissa to distract the child.

Harry looked worriedly to where his father had been. He wanted his mum back safely but he wished he had gone with his father. With a heavy sigh he turned away and ambled down the stairs to the kitchen on the second floor.

* * *

Severus and Lucius arrived within a cave that rang with cries of pain. Severus fearing the worst cried out, "Poppy!"

"Severus!" Poppy's voice replied almost instantaneously.

Severus turned, saw Poppy surrounded by a swirling vortex of strange mist, and glanced at Lucius. "What is this?"

"Hello, Old Boy," chuckled a voice from his youth that startled Severus. He turned, and stumbled back into Lucius as the silvery, vague form of James Potter stood, smiling at him. "I finally got my voice back. Lily's told me I ought to try harder but you know me…" The ghost of James Potter shrugged.

"Whatever are you doing here?" demanded Lucius since Severus appeared unable to speak.

"Doing what Lily and I vowed to do the day you adopted our son, Severus. We are keeping Harry, you, and now Madame Pomfrey and your babe, safe." James pointed to the writhing form upon the floor of the cave.

Severus cast a Silencing Spell to mute the screams. "Who is he?" Severus managed to ask.

James replied, "He calls himself Jonno Laufeyson but he's had hundreds of names." James snorted. "And, he thinks he's a god!"

"Is he?" inquired Lucius warily as he looked down upon the man imprisoned by pain. Suddenly he stumbled back as a silvery mass emerged from the prone man's skull.

"My turn!" James' form changed to that of a wispy tendril that dove right into Jonno as if he were playing a game of Quidditch. The tendril of a thread of silver wavered, almost tiredly, beside Severus.

"Banish him," the tired voice of Lily's, the sweet voice he had known as an eight year old boy, whispered behind his ear, in his mind, but Severus knew the voice belonged to the formless spirit wavering before him.

"Lily," sighed Severus. "What is that… thing that stole Poppy from me?"

"I am tired, Severus. James is too. Banish Jonno Laufeyson back to his place of birth… Asgard."

"Asgard?!" exclaimed Lucius.

"Banish him," Lily exhorted with nearly the last of her ghostly strength. "Lucius, bind him so that he can never return to our world. Do it now!" Lily, the misty spirit crumbled and allowed herself to be drawn into the plasmic vortex that protected Poppy.

"Severus. Asgard?" whispered Lucius.

"Never mind that now, Lucius. Combine your rune magic with mine," order Severus. "We must send that thing away and prevent it from never coming back. I could feel both Lily and James' fear of him."

Lucius nodded. "Hagalaz, Dagaz, while we incant the Banishment Ritual. Got it?"

"I have, Lucius." Pointing their wands at Jonno Laufeyson both men waved their wands to describe the runes that would prevent him from returning. Their incantation would return the unwanted creature to its home; Asgard.

 _Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

 _Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

 _Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

After the second repetition James' spirit left the body of Jonno Laufeyson. With the third repetition his body faded away… never to return.

Lily's ghost vanished, and so did James. As they departed the protective vortex of ghostly plasma dwindled and finally faded. Severus was now able to go to Poppy.

"I'm cold, Severus," whispered Poppy.

The wizard removed his robes and draped it over Poppy. He then picked her up from the floor of the cavern. "Please tell me we can return from whence we came, Lucius."

Lucius smiled. "That is not a problem."

As the two men had arrived so did they leave with Poppy.

* * *

Severus, Poppy, and Lucius' arrival to the Victorian manse was silent. Severus immediately took Poppy to his bedroom to tend to her with warm blankets, and to make sure that she and the babe were all right.

Lucius had descended to the kitchen to discover a chaotic mess of pans, pots, and something that had rocketed itself to the ceiling, and stuck there. Frowning with puzzlement he heard laughter coming from the back patio and went to investigate.

"Ah, here you all are," greeted Lucius.

Harry dropped the sandwich he had been eating. "Is my mum all right?"

"Your mother is being tended to by your father, Harry. A touch of a chill but Madame Pomfrey is well," assured Lucius.

"Poppy was gone a long time, Lucius," said Narcissa softly.

Lucius kissed his wife's cheek. "Severus and I will explain later." He seated himself at the table to look upon a large tray of sandwiches. With the sandwiches there were individual salads, milk, and wine. "I highly doubt that this was the result of that mess in the kitchen?"

The children all giggled, and Narcissa blushed. "I really cannot cook, my love."

"Mother found a service of elves that cater food, Papa. They brought all of this, and we have ice cream, too!" Draco declared.

"Finish eating first…"

"What the devil is this wreckage?!" shouted Severus' voice from the kitchen.

"You three will clean the kitchen next, and then you may have dessert," finished Lucius. At that moment a flustered and angry Potions Master stomped through the door of the kitchen onto the back patio. Lucius floated a sandwich to the wizard. "Hungry, Severus?"

* * *

 _ **23 Jun 1992, Friday - Evening**_

Poppy slept most of the time and did not rise until early evening. After she was thoroughly hugged by Harry, and she thanked him for saving her, Lucius gathered the children to take them for a swim. This left Severus to describe what had happened.

"You were protected by Harry's parents?" marvelled Narcissa. "How?"

Poppy replied, "They created a barrier of their own essence and spun that around me. Jonno could not breach it. He tried using this odd magical staff of his that shot blue bolts of energy, and then he employed several artefacts that were likely all Dark to break down the barrier. All of them exploded."

"A ghostly barrier of plasmic energy could not have been that strong, Poppy," Severus shook his head in puzzlement.

"It was more than just ghost-energy, Severus," corrected Poppy gently. "It was everything that made Lily and James happy during life. It was Harry being born, and cradled by his mother and father." She dabbed at a tell-tale tear with her handkerchief. "And, Severus, it was also you and Harry." She smiled.

"Myself with Harry?" asked Severus with incredulity.

"Yourself as Harry's father," Poppy carefully clarified. She breathed in contentment, and drew Severus' hand into hers. "James and Lily were keeping that beast down but I knew you would find me, Severus." She then held up her simple but pretty bracelet. "Harry would make it possible."

Severus graciously kissed his intended's hand. "Such a clever boy, my son."

Narcissa asked gently, "Do you know what that creature wanted with you, Poppy?"

Poppy smoothed her hands over her still flat belly. "I know he did not want our child. He would have poisoned it." The Healer felt Severus settle closer to her on the sofa and drew her into his side. She melted into his warmth and finished, "I am certain he wanted me as a brood-mare. My.. taste… was ideal." Poppy shuddered and Severus tightened his hold.

"He will not return, Beloved. Of that we made certain," Severus kissed her forehead.

At that moment Lucius returned with Harry, Draco, and Hermione. He sent them upstairs to dress for dinner. As he stepped closer to the three Slytherins, he bowed to Poppy.

"You look much improved, my dear," complimented Lucius. "Will you eat with us this evening?"

"I'm starved, Lucius. What will we have?" asked Poppy.

"My daughter was extolling the delicacy of oysters. Draco and Harry are rather dubious but I intend to prepare them with a sauce of black butter that will tempt them beyond their unease. Do I tempt you?" smirked Lucius.

Severus scowled at his friend. "Save your temptation for your wife, my friend, or those oysters will be as lead… in your belly."

Lucius mock pouted and turned to face his wife. "Fie on thee, mon ami. Come Narcissa, Severus has volunteered to show you how to fashion a Caesar Salad.

* * *

Severus had deemed Narcissa's Caesar Salad as 'acceptable' whereas Harry and three very appreciative Malfoys declared it superb. The oysters, although enjoyed by all of the adults, and Hermione, Draco and Harry decided they still looked 'icky' and 'gross'. Severus made the two picky eaters hamburgers and fries so they all could appreciate the meal.

After dinner, the children tumbled out to the backyard to capture fireflies - an activity Hermione had told them about - and Narcissa, Lucius, Poppy and Severus retired to the living room.

"Fireflies," said Hermione as she pointed at gathering of the little yellow lights flittering around the backyard. "Like bushes and cemeteries."

"I've never seen fireflies before," smiled Harry.

"I've seen glowworms," added Draco. "They like the rose garden."

"So, how do we catch these fireflies, Hermione?" He held up a mason jar that she had handed out a few minutes ago.

"You just chase after them and catch them in your jar," she held out her mason jar.

"Do I win if I get the most?" asked Draco.

"Yeah!" agreed Harry. "Let's see who gets the most!"

Jumping off the back porch they dove into the gathering of glowing, flying insects, and ran about, laughing, and counting, as they caught their quarry. After an hour they each fell breathless to the grass, and quickly put the lids on their jars.

"I got 14," announced Harry.

"I got 19," said Draco with a triumphant smile. "That's almost 20!"

"I caught 17," said Hermione as she looked at the small fireflies flying about in her jar.

"I win!" crowed Draco. He jumped up. "Let's go show them to papa and Uncle Severus." Draco ran for the porch and was followed by his sister and their best friend.

The Silver Trio slammed through the kitchen door and ran, giggling and thumping like baby elephants, into the living room.

Harry immediately sat (squeezed in) between his father and Poppy. "We caught fireflies, Dad!" He proudly held up his jar.

Narcissa was examining the glowing jar of bugs Hermione gave to her and Lucius was studying his son's prize.

"What shall you do with them?" asked Narcissa.

Severus replied, "Lily taught me to catch glowworms in the Summer so that we could put them in our bedrooms at night." Harry was glowing with his own smile as he watched the lights of the fireflies blink on and off.

"My little brother loved all sorts of insects but Taddy thought glowworms were the best," said Poppy as she recalled a time from her youth. Severus caught the melancholy in his fiancee's voice. Poppy had told him about her only brother Thaddeus Pomfrey. His was a tragic story that had also taken Poppy's parents.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Mum," remarked Harry. He, too, had picked up on the thread of melancholy as Poppy had mentioned her little brother. He was curious to know more but didn't want to ask anything that might bring up bad memories.

"I did, Harry," Poppy replied softly. Severus laid a soothing hand upon her shoulder. "His name was Thaddeus but he liked his nickname of Taddy better. He was a very smart, and curious little boy… rather like you are."

"Is he… is he gone?" asked Harry sadly.

For a brief moment Poppy closed her eyes, and then she opened them, and nodded. "Taddy and my parents all died in a portkey accident when I was twelve. Taddy was just ten."

Harry leaned into Poppy. "I'm sorry, Mum."

Poppy kissed the crown of her soon-to-be son's head. "Thank you, Harry.

Narcissa stood, and caught her daughter's hand and Hermione helped her up. "I believe we ought to retire for the evening. Goodnight, Severus, Poppy, Harry."

"Good eve, everyone," nodded Severus. Poppy merely nodded and then the Malfoys retired up to the third floor where they put Draco and then Hermione to bed. Lucius and Narcissa then went to their bedroom.

* * *

"I'm taking my fireflies up to my room," said Harry as he wriggled out of his wedged in position between Severus and Poppy to stand up. "G'night," he said with his eyes still mesmerised by the tiny blinking lights.

"Watch where you are going, Harry," warned Severus as he glanced towards the young boy in a trance over his fireflies. Harry did hear his father and lifted his head so he could traverse the steps to the third floor.

The dark-haired boy spared a glance for his father. "I'm good, Dad. Night, Mum. I'm glad you're back with us." Harry hurried up the stairs and was gone.

Now that he was alone with his dear witch Severus kissed Poppy's cheek, ear, throat, and then he took her mouth with his own. He had meant to reign in his passion, to be mindful that he and Poppy were not behind closed doors but on the sofa in the living room. With each kiss it became sharper to him how close he had been to losing his Beloved, his beloved. His kiss that had begun gentle was needy. He was faintly surprised when Poppy returned his kiss with her own desperation.

Moments later they both pulled slightly apart. Poppy saw in Severus' dark eyes love, desire, concern. Severus saw that Poppy was flushed with that tell-tale high colour in her cheeks that bespoke her arousal. He would take her to his bed. This night, and if she allowed it, he would have her.

"You are truly well, Beloved?" Severus asked as he cupped her cheek, and ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

Poppy's lips caught Severus' thumb, and she smiled. It amazed him, as she teasingly nipped his digit, that she still exuded that delightful air of innocence she had never lost since he claimed her virtue seven years ago.

"I am in your arms, My Love," she leaned forward, kissed him, and then rose from the sofa. "Love me, Severus?"

In answer, Severus rose, caught Poppy about the waist, teased her throat and then followed her up to his bedroom where, under the silence of Muffliato, he loved her most thoroughly.

* * *

 _ **26 Jun 1992, Friday**_

Lucius supervised while his wife made breakfast. He caught the scrambled eggs before they burned, and one of several hundred kitchen charms nudged the bacon so it cooked to perfection. Crepes stuffed with blueberries and strawberries should have been the hardest for Narcissa to make but she found a rhythm to the pouring and cooking the crepes in an iron skillet that made them perfect.

"You did great, Mother!" Draco complimented between bites of his crepes.

"Thank you, Dragon." Narcissa glanced to her husband, and smiled. She was pleased by her advancement in the kitchen since the disastrous dinner she and the children had tried to cook a few nights ago.

Severus, who limited the sweets that he ate, had indulged in the crepes with their blueberries and strawberries. "I must admit, Narcissa, you quite out-did yourself on the crepes." The Potions Master patted his nearly flat abdomen.

"I want to collect more shells today," interjected Harry. "Can we go to the beach, Dad?"

"Not today, Harry," Severus smiled at his son's evident disappointment. "Lucius made it known to me that King's Island is host, in the Summer, to a brooms race that is considered quite the spectacle."

There were equal interested faces at the announcement. Lucius quickly quashed that by ordering, "Dishes first, no magic, then I expect all of you to dress for a carriage ride to the races."

Harry, even though he tried not to be 'the good son' 100 percent of the time, was still the first to the kitchen sink with his dishes, and then he began to put the food away. Soon he was followed by Hermione and Draco who muttered under his breath. Lucius lightly swatted his son's bottom as a reminder to lose his attitude. Draco yelped, but no longer did he mutter.

* * *

The King's Island Amateur Brooms Rally was a yearly event that took advantage of the good weather that time of year. The face itself drew amateur brooms flyers from all over the wizarding world, and became a bit of a fair for those that came to watch the rally.

There were booths that offered delights such as face-painting, magical hand puppets and toys, hand blown glass quills, exotic inks, and a wide range of savouries and sweets.

Inexpensive omnioculars were sold for those who did not bring their own. Such a magical device was an imperative need in order to watch the rally. A new device being tested this year was the _360 degree Eye_. This was two eyes (available in all eye colours) mounted on a wire frame that one wore against the eyes like a pair of spectacles. With a few taps of the wand, in code format, the eyes could target the object to watch wherever they went. If the target went beyond the range than the eyes would go dark. The 360 Degree Eye was rather marvelous but it did have a poor tendency to cause eye-aches and head-aches.

Omnioculars, high quality ones, were still the best. They looked like the Muggle binoculars but the owner was able to train the sights to either a particular flyer or several. The 360 Degree Eye promised it was much less than an omniocular but the omniocular was still… much better.

* * *

The carriage that Lucius ordered was a beautiful conveyance of black lacquer and silver. It was an open carriage that gave it the appearance of a buggy but it was much more comfortable with its built-in Cushioning Charms to absorb the rhythmic bounce of the horses, and any bumps encountered along the way. Two equally black horses attached to the carriage by chrome, steel, and leather harnesses bobbed their heads, and scratched the earth with a hoof in impatience. It wasn't long before everyone was loaded into the carriage, and Lucius, at the reins, drove down a stone-paved path towards the rally.

Lucius was seated in the front with his wife beside him. Draco, Harry, and Hermione were positioned with their backs to the driver, facing Severus and Poppy. The children were enthralled by the scenery that passed them by, and Severus was enchanted by Poppy.

Since coming to King's Island with Severus and Harry, Poppy had the chance to quit her plain white and blue Healer's robes in favour of the gowns she much preferred. Her colours tended to be rich with the colours of jewels and they were in the style of a fashionable Victorian witch. Today's ensemble was a beautiful sky blue day gown of lightly woven silk. Atop her curls (which had been drawn up into a loose bun with tendrils escaping) was a matching bonnet trimmed with dark blue velvet, and a spray of blue-button pansies. Over her gown she had a shawl of crocheted Acromantula silk in white.

Hermione was delighted with her mother's sense of fashion and, although she liked the fancy Victorian gowns for special occasions, she was glad of the many dresses, that fell to just below her knees, that were of a variety of fabrics made to weather a young girl's exuberant play. This day she wore a summer-y dress of yellow and white spun cotton gauze. She absolutely refused to wear a bonnet and had agreed to a charm to smooth her hair so that it could be neatly held back by a velvet band of burnt orange. She had a shawl of simple crochet in peach, but it was in a bundle at her side. On her feet were comfortable sandals so her toes would be free.

Harry and Draco were similarly dressed in cotton shorts to the knees. Harry had opted for dark green, and Draco for dark blue. They both wore cotton shirts (Severus and Lucius both hated the Muggle t-shirts and did not allow them) with sleeves rolled comfortable to the elbows. Both boys had conveniently 'forgotten' their jumpers.

Severus did not entirely dress in black but he had left his long coat at home in favour of a Wilkins Waistcoat in dark green and darker green stripes of satin. He wore a white cotton shirt but his sleeves were buttoned at the cuffs. Over the waistcoat and shirt he wore a black Inverness long coat of soft twill with a cooling charm. His trousers were absolutely black to the point Harry had teased that they were "a trouser shaped void".

Both Malfoys were impeccable in their dress, and they matched. Narcissa wore a day gown of silver and lavender with a gauze overskirt embellished by silk-flocked silver ivy. Her bonnet was lavender trimmed with maroon velvet and a splash of purple bachelor's buttons. Lucius' wore dark maroon trousers, a lavender satin Kingsley Waistcoat, and a white silk blouse with a Victorian cutaway coat that fell to just above his knees. Severus made Lucius leave the lavender top hat at home.

"I really love the wizarding world!" exclaimed Hermione as she drew in a deep breath of the clean air.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"You have carriages instead of cars, and there's no pollution," explained Harry.

"It's so clean, Draco," sighed Hermione.

"I do not miss automobiles," nodded Severus. "They were noisy, too many, and the drivers were rude."

"I've never been to the Muggle world," commented Poppy.

Severus was taken by surprise. "You have not?"

The Healer shook her head. "Right after I left Hogwarts I was apprenticed, and I was right back at Hogwarts. I interned for a year at St. Mungo's so I could become a Healer…" she shrugged lightly. "I was rather busy."

"So you've never seen a movie, Madame Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't seen one," pouted Harry.

"There is no need to pout, Harry," chided Severus. "If you truly wish to view a movie then we shall make plans to visit the Muggle world and see one."

"Really?" perked up Harry. "With mum?"

"Most certainly!" agreed Severus.

"On my birthday, maybe we could all go, Dad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Find the movie you wish to see, and I shall arrange it," nodded Severus. "However, this will be for your birthday."

"It would be great and if you don't want to, Dad, you don't have to buy me a birthday present. I don't need a lot," Harry spoke slightly uneasily. He hoped he didn't sound like his cousin Dudley who expected to get everything he wanted whether or not it was his birthday.

"Harry, you may always ask," said Severus gently. "However I will not always simply give you what you want to indulge you. I know you do not wish to become a spoiled brat, and I will be certain to prevent that." Harry nodded solemnly. Severus leaned enough forward to catch his son's hands. "You are mine, Little Idiot. Nothing will change that."

Harry smiled contentedly. He slipped his hands from his father's and leaned back with his friends.

"So," asked Draco with interest, "what movie are we going to see?"

* * *

The carriage and the horses were taken care of my elves once the Malfoys and the Snapes (and the almost Mrs. Snape) de-barked and made their way towards a comfortable viewing box that Lucius had rented for the day. The viewing box had a Temperature Regulation Charm, plush and comfortable chairs, and lunch would be served half way through the race.

Severus had bought sophisticated programmes that showed all the amateurs participating, a few paragraphs for an autobiography, and instructions how to train either an omniocular or the 360 Degree Eye upon one flyer or a few up to six. He handed out the pamphlets, and took an offered sparkling cranberry from Poppy before sitting down upon a chair. Since he did not wish to be separated, even by a chair, from Poppy he waved his wand over his chair and an empty one to make a loveseat to share with Poppy.

"What a thoughtful wizard," said Poppy as she leaned forward to lightly brush her lips to Severus' mouth. The witch then sat and sipped her sparkling cranberry.

"The flyers are lining up!" bounced up Draco. He ran to the edge of the viewing box. Harry followed. Hermione used her omnioculars to focus on all the flyers.

Harry squinted at the large crowd of flyers. "They're all going to fly? There's so many!"

"They're not all racing, Harry," pointed out Draco. "See the guys wearing the yellow capes? Those are the Marksmen. They're going to be at all different points of the race so if you don't want to focus your omnioculars on a player you can focus on a Marksman to watch who reaches that point."

"How come there aren't more flyers?" Harry inquired.

"Hundreds come but a lot are disqualified during the trials. Those are boring," replied Draco. "Fifty flyers are in the actual race."

"Here's a map of the course," said Hermione standing up with a fold out drawing of the flying racecourse. "They go all around the island once but there are loops that go out over the ocean. The loops even have names!"

"Mordred's Fatal Loop, The Rocky Loop, The Ouroboros Loop… these all sound dangerous," mused Draco. "What's so bad about flying a loop?"

Lucius elucidated, "The course is free-form flying but in the loops certain formations have to be executed such as a Wronski Feint, the Blythe Twist, The Dip… oh, that one has caused some accidents."

Harry read the description of The Dip formation, "The flyer must execute a clean Dip which is the requirement to bring up one of the chocolate fish floating on the water's surface." Harry glanced up and chuckled at his friends. "That's lunch!"

"The Ouroboros Loop is an endless loop unless the flyer finds the invisible gate back onto the main course," said Hermione. "And, oh my! The Rock Loop is actually an obstacle course of rocks that the flyers have to dodge!" She gave her new father a worried look.

"We wizards are much hardier than Muggles, dear girl," chuckled Lucius. "There have been accidents a'plenty during the rally, but not a single fatality."

"Oh good," Hermione breathed in relief.

"They're starting!" shouted Draco.

All eyes were focussed on the mayor of King's Island in splendid robes of blue and gold, who used the Amplifying Charm so everyone could hear him talk. "Welcome! I am Mayor Andrew Kinz and this is the The King's Island Amateur Brooms Rally! We have a wonderful turnout to witness this exciting race and 50 superb flyers!" For a moment the Amplifying Charm was ended as the mayor consulted a moment with two Marksmen.

His voice spoke to the audience, and the flyers. "The Marksmen are now all off to their marks… don't forget that your programme has all the marks drawn on the map. A simple tap of your wand to the map then to your omnioculars and you will be able to see the flyers coming in to their mark."

The mayor was quiet again but he did not end the Amplifying Charm. After the Marksmen had all flown away from view the mayor's voice returned. "I am told our Marksmen are all ready. Now, don't forget that during the race there will be a random drawing for a prize of 500 galleons and free dessert at Ma Bell Montbryce's Family Restaurant!" There were cheers and applause. The Mayor grinned, then spoke again, "Now, the flyers are all at the ready… 3… 2… 1… GO!" With a thunderous bang from the tip of the mayor's wand all the flyers broke the start formation, and flew.

Hermione sat down with her omnioculars to focus on the front runners. She decided to chose a favourite a little later into the race. Harry and Draco kept an eye on the flyers until they were all out of sight, and then they sat down, picked up their own omnioculars and did just as Hermione was doing and paying attention to the front runners.

Fifteen minutes into the race the first loop, the Ouroboros Loop came up. All fifty flyers entered the loop but they just kept going in circles which made the Silver Trio a bit nauseous. Knowing that when the gate back to the main course was found the mayor would make an announcement.

As each of the children lowered their omnioculars they found the adults gathered around an octagonal table playing a card game. Harry wandered over to his father and leaned against the arm of the chair.

"The flyers are in the Orboross Loop," he sighed, his eye upon the cards in his father's hand.

"Ouroboros," Severus corrected softly.

Harry repeated the correction. "I left my dictionary at home. What is an… or-row-ber-rose?"

"The ouroboros is an ancient symbol of the dragon, Ormoran devouring his own tail until he recreated himself as Ormoros the serpent," educated Poppy.

"Cool," whispered Harry. "So they gave that loop a good name. Are you playing poker, Dad?"

"Whist," replied Severus as he lay down a card and watched as play went around until Poppy picked up the cards. Harry watched as more cards were laid down, picked up, until Lucius had all of the cards.

"I think…"

"Number twenty-seven, Rose Hall, has fallen from the loop!" came the mayor's charmed voice. "Number thirteen, Antoine Nit, has fallen from the loop!" The mayor announced four more flyers that fell from the loop out of dizziness. Then with a shout of triumph he announced, amidst cheers and shouts from the crowd, "The first flyer has the gate! Number forty-two, Donald Blake from Norway is through the Ouroboros Gate!"

"He's big!" exclaimed Harry.

"He doesn't fit on his broom!" echoed Draco.

"Isn't his blond hair beautiful and wavy?" sighed Hermione dreamily.

Narcissa and Poppy both paused in their gameplay to look at flyer Number Forty-Two.

"Lovely thighs," Narcissa commented coolly. Lucius' lips thinned as he yanked the omnioculars from his wife. Narcissa leaned forward and raked her nails under her husband's chin as she smiled up at them. "Not at all like your strong, lovely thighs, Lover."

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned towards Poppy. "Why are you still watching the flyer, Beloved?"

Poppy held her omnioculars up to Severus. "I'm not looking at him, My Love. Number ten, Angharad Rees from Ireland. She followed the Norwegian and flew right past him."

Severus eyed the Irish flyer through the omnioculars. "Hm. Impressive. Miss Rees appears to be determined to hit the next loop before any other flyer does."

For the next hour the flyers were watched but attention seemed centered on the two favourites, Number 42 and Number 10. Both Blake and Rees were neck and neck in Merlin's Corkscrew Loop, and the Dip Loop. Each of those loops took out more flyers and now 28 flyers were headed to the dreaded Mordred's Fatal Loop.

Mordred's Fatal Loop was dangerous for the reason that it was to be taken in at least four Catherine Wheel formations over an ocean that was mostly terrifying boulders and rough waves. The majority of flyers would lose their concentration performing the Catherine Wheel as they worried about the turbulent seas below. None knew that a complicated Net Ward was just beneath the loop to catch tumbling flyers that fell from the loop.

Mordred's Fatal Loop removed nineteen flyers from the rally. And, lunch arrived.

The nine remaining flyers would have almost an hour before the next loop: Rocky Loop and then right after that a very long loop called Murphy's Law Loop.

Lunch was served by an elf and consisted of ham sandwiches with the local King's Island Brown Mustard and Swiss Cheese. Along with the sandwiches was a variety of diced melon - cantaloupe, honeydew, bambino watermelon, sharlyn cantaloupe, golden cantaloupe, casaba - and a fresh, biting salad with Italian dressing. The children were allowed one glass of the usually forbidden pumpkin juice, but after a few swallows all of them opted for the interesting sounding Almond Milk.

"Flyers Number Ten and Number 42 are approaching the Rocks Loop!" shouted the mayor.

Of the rally it was the short Rocks Loop that was the most popular. This loop consisted of only ten minutes of an obstacle course of rocks of various sizes that floated along the loop's path randomly. The flyers had to use all their flying skills to avoid the rocks.

One, two, three, four flyers all made it through the obstacle course of rocks. The fifth flyer was knocked off his broom and right into the cold water below. A Marksman fished the fallen flyer (Number 38, Mauna Loy) and returned to his mark at the beginning of the Rocks Loop. Number 42, Donald Blake came onto the loop and proceeded to plow right into each rock and reducing it to dust. The three flyers following him cheered, and followed him back onto the course.

The final four flyers barely had a chance to catch their breaths as they entered Murphy's Law Loop.

"What's a Murphy's Law?" asked Draco.

Hermione replied, "It's American Muggle aphorism which says that 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong'."

"That sounds like everyone will lose," sighed Harry. "What do the flyers have to do on this loop?"

"It's a very long loop," answered Draco. Lowering his omnioculars he turned slightly and faced his father. "Papa, how far out over the ocean did you tell me the Murphy's Law Loop extended?"

"Twenty miles to the pointed roof of King's Landing's Lighthouse which is to the east of the harbour," replied Lucius.

"That's really long," commented Hermione.

"And, boring," added Harry.

"Unless the flyer hits the Chaos Hex," smirked Draco.

"Murphy's Law?" chuckled Harry.

Draco nodded but no one saw him since they were all watching their favoured flyers. Number 29, Rafe Fine from Scotland hit the Chaos Hex and found himself in an impossible downward spiral. As soon as he was a foot above the water he was caught by a safety net, and he was taken out of the race.

Number Ten, Angharad Rees was the next flyer to be hit by the randomness of the Chaos Hex. She was thrown into a sideways spiral that threw her right into another Irish flyer Padraic deBeers, Number 3. They both tumbled about in the sky until Number 10 broke away. Number 3 unfortunately kept tumbling until he was caught by the safety net. Number 10 was the first to speed to the end of the loop and she was back on the main course.

Harry and Draco cheered as they were both following the feisty Irish-woman.

"Oh no!" cried Narcissa. "Number 42 has been hit!"

All Malfoys and Snapes focussed their omnioculars on the blond Norwegian who had hit the Chaos He and was thrown into a backwards Catherine Wheel that sent him into three flyers behind him. All four struggled to get out of the vicious Catherine Wheel and back to the loop. One flyer just kept falling until the safety ward caught her. Number 42 pulled out of the horrid Catherine Wheel and headed for the exit. By the time he was back on the main course the other two flyers he had hit were righted and following him.

The last loop in the race was King Arthur's Revenge Loop. This nasty loop had the illusion of the ocean roiling across the path. It was very disorienting and felled five flyers. The only ones left, who were both on the main course and racing for the finish line were Numbers 10 and 42, Angharad Rees and Donald Blake.

The end of the race was near and the Irish-witch and the Norwegian-wizard were well matched despite the fact that Number 42 easily dwarfed Number 10.

"We have a winner!" shouted the mayor practically startling everyone that was watching the finish through their viewing devices. "Angharad Rees of Ireland!"

The applause was deafening as it was interspersed with shouts and cheers. Even Poppy, Hermione, and Narcissa who were hoping the 'blond warrior' would win applauded for Angharad Rees.

Lucius then stood and started ushering everyone out of the viewing box. "Hurry! We don't want to be caught by the crowd!"

Wary that such a thing might happen Harry hurried to his father's side and curled his hand into Severus' hand. Not stopping to walk the Potions Master tapped his son on the head with his wand three times.

"A Disillusionment Charm and a Bubble Charm, Harry," Severus whispered to his son.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry breathed in relief. No one could see him and the invisible bubble that was all around him would keep the exuberant crowd at bay.

* * *

Sated, feted, and pleasantly worn out all in the Victorian manse that viewed the harbour, slept and dreamed of all things good.

* * *

 _ **15 July 1992, Wednesday**_

The morning was a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs fixed by Harry overseeing his friends Draco and Hermione. As they served the adults and then themselves an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Hermione let the owl in, removed the small scroll it carried, and Draco gave it a piece of bacon.

Hermione gave the small scroll to her father who enlarged it, and read that it was addressed to his wife. "For you, Cissy," said Lucius as he handed over the sealed scroll.

Narcissa dabbed her lips with her napkin, then broke the wax seal, unrolled the parchment and read the short note. "Madame Mim would like for us to come for the fitting of the dresses," she announced to the ladies.

Poppy turned to Severus. "My Love, perhaps today would be a fine day to get your dress robes for the wedding," she suggested.

Severus nodded. "It must be done," he acquiesced. "Harry, it is time for some dress robes. I'll not have you wearing shorts and short sleeved shirt to our wedding."

"I'll make you both proud, Dad," smiled Harry.

"Where will we go, Papa?" asked Draco. "I think everything is off the rack."

"Perish the thought," smirked Lucius. "I shall send a note to my personal tailor and see if he might have a recommendation." Lucius Summoned ink, quill, and parchment, and quickly penned a note to his tailor that he sent off with the owl that had arrived earlier.

* * *

Lucius' tailor responded quickly and so the gentlemen went into town to a tailor's shop that was recommended very highly.

Roget's Clothier was tucked away near the end of the main market street just off the harbour. Geraniums red and orange bloomed in window boxes along underneath the large windows, and there was a rectangular wooden sign with the name of the store carved into it. A large toad sat in one of the window boxes that had been manipulated to provide the toad with a tiny pond of water amongst the flowers.

"Look at the frog, Dad!" enthused Harry as he was caught by the emerald green eyes that had a colour like his own.

"That is a toad, Harry," corrected Severus. He opened the door to the tailor's shop and ushered his son within.

Only a voice hailed them, "Gentlemen, welcome!" Garmin Roget, tailor, rose up from beneath his counter holding a large bolt of cloth. "You must be my eleven o'clock that Portman owled me about." Roget dropped the bolt of cloth on the counter, walked around it, and smiled at the four wizards before him.

Garmin Roget was not a tall wizard. Just standing at 5 feet he was a touch round with red, cheery cheeks, intelligent brown eyes, and the tan skin that most natives of King's Island sported from their American sun. His hair was snow white.

"We are, Roget," bowed Lucius. "I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my son Draco, his friend Harry Snape, and our friend, and groom, Severus Snape."

Roget beamed as he bowed to Severus. "Congratulations, young sir!" He then looked down at Harry. "How delightful! You'll be getting a new mom won't you, young Master Snape."

Harry nodded. "We need dress robes but Dad needs to look extra… elegant."

Roget chuckled. "Indeed! Your father will put all grooms to shame with the dress robes I give him. Come, I have a fine selection of fabrics that all of you might wish to peruse."

Three of the wizards followed Roget but Severus did not move. Lucius paused, and looked over his shoulder at the hesitant wizard.

"I want black, Lucius," Severus muttered. "Not white."

Lucius was about to chide his friend when Roget interrupted, "Oh no! No gentlemen ever wears white these days. It's not done. Grey would be ideal," he mused suddenly circling Severus. "Silver might be a bit light for your colouring but perhaps pearl grey might suit. Do you prefer green, red, blue or purple as a highlight colour, Sir?"

"Not green," interjected Lucius. "You fall back upon that colour a bit much, my friend. I would suggest red…" he caught the start of a sneer upon the Potions Master's lip. "So help me, Severus, if you dare to mention Gryffindor I shall hex you with boils."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and his gaze narrowed, "Fine. Red. However, a dark red." He smiled thinly as if to prick his friend with one of his potion awls. "Like… blood."

Roget's hands clapped together. "Oh! That will be dramatic! Come over here, Master Snape. I have just the fabrics you will approve of."

With an aggrieved sigh Severus moved over to a selection of woven silks, cottons, wools, and linens and combinations of such. After several minutes he had chosen the fabrics to use but then he noticed that Harry appeared a bit lost amongst all the fabrics around him.

"Harry?" asked Severus quietly. "Are you a bit lost on what to choose?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't these all cost a lot, Dad?" he asked warily.

"Most assuredly, my boy," he said giving his son the small smile that shone brightly in his black eyes just for Harry. "It does not matter, though, for I will only get married once, and I wish to look my best for Poppy. I do hope you feel the same, Harry?"

"I do, Dad, but…" he looked at the many bolts of fabric and the colours. "I don't know what colour I should wear. Draco and his father are both going to wear blue. I like purple but I don't want purple dress robes. I wish I could wear black like you do!" he huffed.

"Not that I am fashion-minded but perhaps dark-grey with black trousers, and then wear a red waistcoat to match my highlight colour," suggested Severus. Harry nodded and turned back to study all of the colours.

"Severus!" called Lucius. "Dragon and I have been measured. It is yours and Harry's turn."

Harry finally picked the colours he thought would be good and he held them up. Severus nodded, and then said to his son, "We are called, my son. Be brave." He then winked and Harry chuckled.

* * *

After being poked and prodded for an hour Harry and Draco needed to spend time in Cracked Potts Gee Gaws. Leaving the two to their mischief Severus and Lucius took tea at the same outdoor cafe where Poppy had met the evil Jonno. Evil left the wizards alone, and when Draco ran out of the toy store to beg for some money for some important toys Lucius handed his son several galleons and ordered him to come back with Harry for lunch.

"Ten galleons, Harry," whispered Draco in delight as he showed his friend the gold pieces.

"We can get anything, Draco," gasped Harry.

"Yeah but let's get something for Hermione while we're here," said Draco.

With smiles, and ten galleons, the boys dove into the colourful and busy toy shop. Remarkably in a half hour they joined their fathers. Severus scowled at the big bags each boy carried.

"Lucius," chided Severus, "how much did you give Draco?"

It was Draco who answered as he dropped the change from their purchases into his father's waiting hand. "Ten galleons, Uncle Severus!"

Harry sat beside his father and shoved the bag at him. He was grinning. "Look what I found, Dad!"

Warily Severus peered into the bag. After a moment he withdrew a rather large Quidditch player wearing a uniform that was green and hearkened back to a few decades ago. His jaw dropped when he faced an all too familiar face.

"If you have a Chocolate Frog Card then they can put any face on the Quidditch player and you have a card so I had them put your face on it, Dad." Harry appeared very proud. Severus was stunned. A part of him was flattered because his son was so pleased but that his face was so available for such a procedure rather… bothered him.

Before he could begin to formulate some sort of response Lucius pulled another Quidditch player from his son's shopping bag. This one had his face on it.

"I am fairly certain I am not on a Chocolate Frog Card, Dragon. How was this managed?"

"I'll show you, Papa!" smiled Draco. He dug into his summer robes inner pocket, and then pulled out a folded piece of drawing paper he offered to his father. "By this."

Lucius put down his eerie likeness and took the paper. He unfolded it and was nonplussed to see a very detailed black ink drawing of himself smiling up at the sky.

Draco explained, "That was from out first Little League Quidditch game, Papa. Harry drew it for me. He's good isn't he?"

"He is very talented, Dragon." Lucius handed the drawing to Severus who had leaned over to see what the drawing was. "Severus, look what your son has drawn."

Severus held the drawing. He knew Harry drew rather well but this portrait of Lucius was far and above what he had seen recently. If this were a wizarding portrait he would expect the visage of Lucius to breathe and speak to him.

"Harry, this truly is remarkable," said Severus with appropriate gravity. "I had no idea…"

Harry shrugged. "I like to draw, Dad."

"So I see. Do you wish to become an artist someday?" asked his father.

Harry nodded slowly. "I think so. I'd like to know how wizarding drawings move."

"Harry needs a mentor, Severus," said Lucius decisively.

"We all _need_ lunch first," said Severus changing the topic. "Put away your toys and let us eat."

* * *

Narcissa, Poppy, and Hermione had not arrived at home by the time the gentlemen did at two in the afternoon. Severus was content to spend the rest of his day in his lab working on modifications to the Wolfsbane Potion. However, Draco and Harry wanted to go to the beach with their fathers and they insisted that the older wizards wear swimming suits and swim with them.

Muggle Speedos had not come into fashion in the Wizarding world, and in fact, most public wizarding beaches were "morally strict" as to the style of swimming costume that was allowed. The current fashion was considered scandalous in some areas of the wizarding world, but moreso on King's Island.

Bathing costumes were garments of thin, breathable cotton.

For men they consisted of a shirt with short sleeves that fell to the hips. The bottoms were of the same cotton the fell mid-thigh (mostly on toddlers and young boys) or just above the knee for adults. Pattern or solids seemed to be the choice. The Codpiece Charm prevented embarrassing clingy exposure.

Womens bathing costume were a bit more free in their creativity from all one garment to two pieces. The general form was a blouse with either a collar or a modest neckline, sleeveless on up to ¾ sleeves, and the bottoms could be anything from a simple skirt, to a flouncing skirt, or thigh length shorts.

Lucius always went for the elegant and knew that he had a nice body for a bathing costume. His top fell to his hips and the bottoms were mid-thigh. The cloth was wide, slanted stripes (left to right on the shirt and right to left on the bottoms) of blue and cream. Draco wore a solid blue costume but had stripped off the shirt as soon as they reached the beach.

Severus' bathing costume was, without fail, all black with a top that fell to his hips, and bottoms that fell to the tops of his knees. Harry had opted for a green striped costume, and like Draco, he had gotten rid of the top as soon as he was able.

Lucius wore a straw hat that was the fashion for the day whereas Severus refused.

All properly attired they Apparated to the beach and entered the water.

The beach area of King's Island was an area where the waves were generally mild as they rolled in onto the sand, and all around the water was not icy cold. Draco knew how to swim so he and his father tossed about a ball as they tried to tackle each other fully.

Harry could not swim so Severus took his son as far out into the ocean so that if he stood the water came up to his chest.

"How did you learn to swim, Dad?" asked Harry as his father guided him into a belly float.

"By necessity," hedged Severus.

Harry spluttered as he slipped off his father's hand and went under. Severus caught him, and righted his son. "What do you mean?"

Severus helped Harry to float once more on his belly, and then he replied, "I fell in the lake. In my third year." In truth he had gotten into a fist fight with Sirius Black, they both tripped, and they both fell in. Black could swim, and Severus could not. And, Black left him to flounder. Lily had gotten to him just in time, and decided he needed to learn to swim right then.

Harry flipped onto his back, folded, and sank. His feet hit the ocean floor and he shot up with a splutter of the water which was not terribly salty.

"Who taught you, Dad?" asked Harry as he floated once more on his belly.

Severus smiled nostalgically. "Your mother."

Really?" Severus nodded. "Was she good?"

"Very," his father affirmed. "Lily was also firm and high in her expectations. By the end of the term I was able to swim across the Black Lake. I could still brew a potion better than your mother, though," Severus added smugly. Harry chuckled, and his father promptly dunked him.

"Hey!" Harry spluttered when he came up for air. He was giggling, though, so Severus knew his son was not mad.

"Float, Harry. This time I want you to kick with your back feet."

* * *

At a little after five of the clock Lucius and Severus with their arms full of sleeping progeny, returned home. A savoury stew awaited them but first the gentlemen had to get cleaned then they could eat.

All of the stew was voraciously eaten and then Severus, Poppy, Lucius and Narcissa all collapsed in the living room. Severus had quickly fallen to sleep with his head resting against Poppy's shoulder.

Lucius was a bit more free in that he planted his head upon his wife's lap, and he draped his legs over the second sofa. He fell asleep to Narcissa idly carding her fingers through his long, pale hair while she read.

Poppy was embroidering leaves onto the edges of the marriage sheets. She mumbled words of an incantation that were to insure fidelity, fertility, and passion for the marriage bed. Mid-stitch, about an hour later she fell asleep leaning against her beau.

* * *

 _ **26 Jun 1992, Friday - just before midnight**_

No one expected the mournful plea for clemency at just before midnight. All four adults stirred awake from their positions on the sofas and made no-nevermind of stiff limbs.

"Harry!" Severus jumped up from the sofa and headed up the stairs.

Poppy, who was unaware she had pricked her finger with the silver needle when she woke so abruptly, threw aside her embroidery, picked up her skirts, and followed Severus.

"I need to check on Draco and Hermione," Narcissa said worriedly to her husband.

Lucius was already standing. "As do I. Come, Cissy."

Harry had gone several months without bad dreams but tonight, in his exhaustion, the god Oneiros stirred the ether and sent a particularly vicious nightmare to the child.

 _Harry was the small boy that had been victimised by his disturbed Uncle Vernon. It was later discovered that Vernon had molested at least three Muggle children, the first having befriended Harry._

 _In the nightmare Harry was caught by the behemoth of his uncle out in the backyard by the shed. Harry had tried to run but had been easily caught and dragged to the area of the metal shed near the back fence._

 _The small boy had begged and struggled against his uncle but his grip had only tightened painfully. And then… oh god he screamed for his daddy… the monster had hold of the waistline of his shorts. Those baggy, oversized shorts that only fit him because he threaded a slim rope through the belt loops._

" _Pllleeeease no, Uncle Vernon!" he did not want that awful thing to happen to him that he had seen his uncle do to Edward Blunt._

 _Harry's struggles increased. His fists and his feet lashed out and again he screamed for his daddy to come and help him._

 _The monster had become this huge, red-eyed, ugly thing of magical disease that hissed at him of all the terrible things it would do to him. Nails that were like claws not only gripped at him but dug deeply into his stomach and hips._

 _Harry so desperately wanted his daddy or to pass out but there… was… nothing…_

Draco, sleeping in the same room as Harry had awakened as soon as his friend screamed. He tried to wake Harry but was incensed when a flailing fist caught him just under his eye, and knocked him backwards onto the floor. Draco was NOT a baby but his eye hurt, and he was frustrated that he could not wake his friend and save him from his nightmare. Thus, Draco began to cry softly as he kept calling towards Harry.

"Harry… Harry, please wake up!" sniffled Draco.

Severus burst into his son's bedroom, and heedless of the child's twisting, and the flailing hands and feet, he divested Harry of the blankets with a spell that effortlessly threw them off, and then he gather his son to his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed. The Potions Master rocked the child who was still locked in some vestige of the nightmare.

Narcissa had gone to Hermione's room, and Lucius had come into Harry's. He found his son on the floor with angry, frustrated tears trickling down his cheeks. Falling to his knees, he scooped up his small boy.

"Harry wouldn't wake up, Papa," gulped Draco.

"Shhh, Dragon, papa's here to make it all safe," soothed the patrician. He patted Draco's back.

"Harry? Come awake, my Little Idiot. Daddy is here. No one will hurt you whilst I have you."

Harry's eyes blinked open and the dregs of the nightmare fell away. He threw his arms around his father's neck and buried his face against the sharp collarbone.

"You said the nightmares would all go away," accused Harry.

"Incorrect," said Severus gently. "I said that our Occlumency exercises would decrease the nightmares or make them so you would not be trapped by them."

"This was horrible, Daddy. I don't want nightmares like this," Harry sniffled, and hugged his father tighter.

"It is my fault, Harry," sighed Severus as he bussed his son's forehead with his lips. "I meant to continue your Occlumency but I was so pleased to get away from Hogwarts…" Poppy hand touched his forearm and he turned slightly to smile at the witch. "I was also agreeably distracted."

"Harry, sweet, we're all awake. How about some hot chocolate?" asked Poppy. "Wouldn't that be soothing?"

Harry nodded. He took in a deep breath, and then slowly pulled away from his father to get his night robe and slippers.

"You, okay, Harry?" asked Draco who stood beside his father.

"Yeah, just a really bad drea… Draco, what happened to your eye?" Harry noticed a blooming bruise just under the boy's eye.

Draco smiled. "You hit me." Harry's jaw dropped but Draco slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "It's all right. Papa said that Madame Pomfrey would fix it."

"That I shall, Draco," agreed Poppy. "Hot chocolate first. Come along everyone." She had ushered nearly everyone from Harry's bedroom when she noticed someone was missing. Turning back she saw the Potions Master still sitting on his son's bed. "Severus, I think a small dose of Calming Potion in Harry's hot chocolate would help him for the rest of the night."

"Yes, yes, Beloved." Severus stood, walked towards Poppy and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 _ **30 Jun 1992 - The Wedding**_

On King's Island there was an observation point that was atop the highest hill that overlooked the harbour and nearly ¾ of the island. A gazebo had been built that many vacationers used for marriages. It would be where Poppy and Severus would begin their married lives.

Poppy and Severus had discussed several types of bonding rituals, and then invitations to guests, even a reception. Neither wanted all the pomp and circumstance and so they had chosen a simple binding to be officiated by an UnSpeakable. The only guests would be the Malfoys and the reception would be held at the gazebo and it would be a wizarding picnic; a kind of buffet served by elves.

Until then, everyone had to dress in their wedding finery.

The ladies had taken over the third floor whereas the men had appropriated the second.

On the third floor in the room that had already become hers and Severus' Poppy wore a silk slip of white in front of a vanity while Narcissa carefully applied make-up, and did the brides hair using several Cosmetic Charms. Hermione was bathing.

"Have you and Severus told Harry about his little brother or sister?" asked Narcissa as she placed a delicate crown of draping pearls upon the witch's hair.

"Not yet," sighed Poppy as she shook her head against the crown of pearls. "Severus is worried about how Harry will react to another child so soon in our house."

Narcissa removed the pearls, laid them upon a velvet covered box, and closed the lid. She opened another to reveal small combs dotted with sparkling garnets. Poppy smiled at those and nodded.

"Harry is a very loving child," said Narcissa as she placed the combs. "I think he would be delighted at being a big brother."

"Draco seems to have adjusted to Hermione as his sister. Has that continued easily?"

Narcissa laughed. "For the most part but there have been some spectacular arguments at the Manor. One day, for no reason whatsoever, Draco decided that Hermione had to pay a toll to get into the playroom." Poppy gasped as she recalled how some of the Gryffindors had teased her and treated her so ill before she was re-Sorted to Slytherin. "No worries. Hermione just trounced Draco until Lucius had to break them both apart and send them to contemplating corners in the playroom."

"Lucius appears less formal these days," observed Poppy. "I daresay that both Draco and Hermione have something to do with it."

"Lucius always desired more children but that was not to be after I had Draco. It also did not help that Voldemort's shadow hung over him like a Damoclean Sword." Narcissa placed the last comb, and then began adjusting the previous comb, and strands of wayward hair. "Since adopting Hermione he has spent a great deal of time with both. We aid with homework, and Lucius teaches them about the Manor and all that goes along with it."

"Your home and its history is quite the legacy, Narcissa. I am so glad it was never sullied by the likes of Voldemort," said Poppy.

"The desecration of our home would crush Lucius. My sister, Bella, once threatened to eat one of his prized pea-fowls." She sighed sadly at the mention of her sister's name. "It was inevitable that she would take her own life when she thought her master had been killed. Bella had been a lovely older sister until that monster Tom Riddle came into our lives."

"Well," began Poppy a bit awkwardly. She hated to think of Bellatrix LeStrange, the Mad Witch who was married yet held an unnatural obsession for Voldemort. "At least he is gone, and Severus, Harry, and I," she smiled and patted her abdomen that had just 'popped' that morning, "are free to begin a new life."

"It will be wonderful to see Severus as a father to a newborn," said Narcissa with a slight chuckle.

Poppy looked upon the smirk on the patrician woman's face, and she smiled wryly, ""You don't think he is up to the task?"

"Severus does rather well with children eleven and older… when he is not purposefully terrifying them." Both women laughed. "I do think a baby just might give the wizard pause for thought."

"But, he claimed he had babysat Draco once or twice," Poppy pointed out. "Was he telling me a tale?"

"Not at all, Poppy. Lucius did request Severus rather more than twice to babysit Draco. My dear husband had thought to tweak the single, young man."

"How did he do?" Poppy asked with interest.

"The first time was when Draco was still a babe under a year. Lucius handed over our son, and Severus wrinkled his nose. He was such a fastidious man!"

"Mother, I need help with my hair," sighed Hermione. She wore a long, white plush bath robe. Her hair was dry but the curls had tightened into an unruly mass.

Poppy patted Narcissa's hand. "I'm fine, Narcissa. Help your daughter, and then I'll get my dress."

* * *

Harry hated the bow tie. He looked smart in his dress robes, and his new, shiny shoes, but he was certain that the bow tie intended to take his head off.

Severus stopped fiddling with his white cravat as he caught Harry's aggrieved look as he stared at himself in the mirror. "What has you so soured, Harry?"

"My bow tie is going to kill me," sighed Harry with absolute seriousness.

"I highly doubt that," smirked Severus. He unravelled the long, silk cravat, and glared at it. Leaving the cravat to drift to the floor he waved his son over. He tugged on the bow tie. "That is wretchedly tight!" Severus exclaimed. "Did you use that ridiculous Tie Tying Charm?"

"Mr. Roget said it was inflappable," replied Harry.

"Infallible," corrected Severus. "I can assure you…" he undid the tie, "that the spell is terribly fallible."

"Yeah," agreed Harry as his father re-tied the bow tie.

"Better?" asked Severus when he was done.

"Much, Dad. Thanks." Harry then looked down at the forlorn piece of white silk and picked it up. "Uncle Lucius can help you with this, Dad."

"I suppose I must. I cannot seem to make the cloth obey me today."

Harry handed his father the long bit of silk, and then called, "Uncle Lucius, Dad needs help!"

"I shall be happy to, Harry," Lucius had been allowing Draco to comb his hair until it shone magnificently. He rose, "Very good, Dragon." He walked over to Severus, and took the silk from his friend.

Like a father to his son Lucius wrapped the cravat silk around Severus' throat. "You are nervous, my friend," the patrician wizard surmised correctly.

Severus could only cast his gaze to where Draco and Harry were checking themselves in the floor length mirror he had conjured. He then locked his gaze upon Lucius.

"Terrified, is more accurate," whispered Severus. "Poppy is… she is… the finest woman I know but I… truly, Lucius, I am not certain I am worthy of her."

Lucius finished the cravat, and then Summoned the emerald and silver pin his friend had recently crafted for his wedding. He then laid his hands upon the younger man's shoulders. "Listen to me well, my friend. Since the day we met as students I found something of value within in. There was power and intelligence, yes, but I learned of the heart you have and that you keep hidden from all. In this last year I have seen your heart show itself to Harry, and of late to Poppy." Severus' cheeks turned dusky as they flooded with his embarrassment.

"I know, Draco knows, my wife knows, and I daresay that your son knows that when you love you do so to the depth of your soul. Poppy has long known of the depth of this wizard before me and I count her a most wise and fortunate woman. Not for loving you, but to be loved by you."

For a long while both wizards were silent; Lucius for he had said his piece, and Severus because he was both exceedingly complimented and mortifyingly discomposed. As Lucius helped him into the trim long coat of his pearl grey suit, Severus called his son to him.

Harry tore himself away from the mirror and went over to his father. "You look very nice, Dad," he sincerely complimented.

"Thank you, Harry. You are a fine figure of a son." Severus knelt down upon one knee. "Your father is in need of the best hug you have in your arsenal."

Without hesitation Harry threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him with all the love he had… and then more. Finally, Harry pulled away but his arms were now loosely draped over his father's neck. He smiled, then kissed Severus' cheek. "We're getting married, Dad. Aren't we lucky? Madame Pomfrey is going to be my mum and she's going to be your wife." Once more he hugged his father.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. In his son's arms he felt his confidence return and the love, the esteem he held Poppy under blossomed within his heart and soul. He kissed his son's cheek. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"And, we are very lucky that Poppy will have us." Severus rose to his feet, and held his hand out to his son. "Shall we get married?"

Harry beamed with love and pride as he walked his father to the Apparition Point for the gazebo above King's Island.

* * *

The gazebo was lush with a profusion of tiger lilies and white roses. The gazebo itself was upon the end of a wide promontory of rock covered with thriving and plush green moss. The moss itself was dotted with a scattering of wildflowers. A simple wooden fence with a more protective ward made sure that no one would tumble from the magnificent view the gazebo offered of the gorgeous island.

Severus, resplendent in his Edwardian-style suit and dark red velvet waistcoat, stood beneath the arched entrance to the gazebo. In front of him was Harry in a dark grey suit coat, a similar waistcoat of satin, and black trousers. Lucius, in his beautiful suit of deep royal blue, a sky blue waistcoat with black embroidery, stood beside his friend. Draco, also in black trousers, a dark blue suit coat, and a sky blue satin waistcoat, stood in front of his father.

Together the four wizards were in the best place to witness Poppy's arrival.

Poppy, Narcissa, and Hermione had arrived at an Apparition Point where she could not be seen. It also afforded her just enough of a path to walk sedately towards her intended.

Hermione, who wore the colours of the tiger lily, threw the petals of the tiger lily and the rose in front of her from a basket on her arm. Her hair had been tamed and had been fashioned in a soft bun that was decorated with small orange and white flowers. Narcissa followed behind her daughter in a sheath of sky blue, brushed satin with an underskirt of deep blue. Her eyes sparkled as she took in her husband and son; she was very pleased that Lucius had unerringly chosen the very same colours she had.

As soon as Narcissa joined her husband's side with Hermione standing in front of her Poppy began to walk up the path.

Poppy's gown was a splendid celebration of crimson silk woven, not embossed, with a flowing design of ivy leaves. The skirt was like a smoothly blossoming bell supported by a hoop skirt underneath. The bodice was a corset of crushed red velvet embroidered with maroon ivy leaves. The corset gave Poppy delectable curves, and an impressive bosom that had Severus' mouth go dry as he first saw his beloved bride. Most startling of the dress were the ties that laced the corset up the back - they were green satin that ended in very long tails weighted down by emeralds.

Poppy's hair had been brushed to a golden shine that glittered with the few silver hair that were shorter, loose curls about her face. Her hair was not put up but allowed to fall to her waist. Small combs artfully placed were a beautiful scattering of tiny emeralds.

Severus' bride was beyond breath-taking. When she reached her beloved groom she grasped his hand, and smiled brightly up at him.

"Beloved," Severus sighed with pleasure. "My heart I give to thee. I am… a most fortunate man."

"My Love, my heart is ever yours. I am the most fortunate of women."

Together they faced one of the Elders of the wizarding community in America. Elder Graham was the equivalent of an UnSpeakable in the United Kingdom. He wore the humble robes of his office; a simple, black cassock of silk wool. His hood nearly covered his face; an affectation shared with their UnSpeakable brethren.

Elder Graham nodded. "Lady Poppy Pomfrey, Lord Severus Snape. We gather, friends…" he nodded to the Malfoys. "...family…" he nodded to Harry. "To bind thee hearts and souls." A wave of the Elder's hand conjured five ribbons. "I bind thee with the blessing of life," a green ribbon twirled about their joined wrists. "I bind thee with the blessing of truth." The blue ribbon followed the green. "I bind thee with the blessing of prosperity." A ribbon of gold shimmered as it wrapped around Severus' and Poppy's wrists. "I bind thee, heart to heart, soul to soul, in purity and love eternal." The last two ribbons, one of red the other white, twined around the others. "I charge thee, Lord Severus Snape, to pledge thyself before your son and friends to thine wife."

Severus took a fortifying breath then spoke, "Poppy, my Beloved, I take thee to my heart and soul and pledge to love, honour, and support thee for all my life, and beyond the Veil." He lifted their joined wrists and kissed the junction. The magic began to weave the ribbons together.

The Elder spoke, "I charge thee, Lady Poppy Pomfrey, to pledge thyself before your son and friends to thine husband."

Poppy gripped Severus' hand tighter and for a moment she glanced at the ribbons still weaving themselves together. "Severus, my My Love, I take thee to my heart and soul and pledge to love, honour, and support thee for all my life, and beyond the Veil." She then kissed the ribbons to finish the magic of their binding.

The Elder then touched the ribbons which dissolved into shimmering particles of colour that soon faded. Once the last of the colour was gone the Elder completed the binding. "Lord Severus Snape, I present you your wife, Lady Poppy Snape. Lady Poppy Snape I present you your husband, Lord Severus Snape." The Elder lowered his head to Harry. "Now, at this point I would bless a kiss to our loving couple but young Master Harry Snape has made a request. Master Harry Snape, please take your mother and father's hands into yours. I now charge thee to pledge thyself to your parents before your friends."

Harry took a few breaths to calm his fast beating heart, then he spoke quietly. Only the Elder, and his parents could clearly hear the small boy.

"Dad, I'm so glad that you got me from the Dursleys and made me yours because you love me. I pledge to you that no matter the dumb things I do growing up, you are my father and you will always have my love and respect." Harry swallowed and smiled as he felt his father's hand squeeze his. He then looked up at Poppy. "Mum, I liked you before I knew you loved my dad because you were always so good to me when I hurt. However, you've always treated me like I think a real mum does and everyday that we have spent on King's Island I grew to love you. I am so happy that my dad loves you and wants you forever because I want you as my mum forever. I pledge to you that no matter how many times you have to fix me up from stupid things I'll do growing up, you are my mother and you will always have my love and respect."

Poppy and Severus knelt and all three wrapped their arms about each other.

Disturbing the family as little as possible, the Elder waved his hand over them. An arc of white light nearly obscured them and then faded as it encompassed. "With my blessings I present to all who witness…" Elder Graham nudged Poppy and Severus to rise to their feet and to face their friends. "Lord Severus Snape, his wife Lady Poppy Snape, and their son, Master Harry Snape." And then, he silently vanished from the gazebo.

* * *

 _ **1 Jul 1992 - I miss you...**_

Harry sat upon his father and new mother's bed as he watched his father pack, by hand, without magic.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry knowing that his parents would be leaving for a few weeks.

"Your mother and I have decided upon a trip to Greece where we shall visit the present day Oracle at wizarding Athens. I shall then visit the famed Greek Apothecary of Telephosorus and Poppy will spend a day at San Anthena's Hospital of Magical Maladies & Curses."

"Will you take lots of photos?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Poppy has a brand new wizarding camera and I have the old Polaroid that my mother gifted to me so we shall bring you back dozens of photographs." Severus closed the lid of his suitcase, shrank it, and then dropped it into his pocket. He sat down beside Harry, and draped an arm across his shoulders. "What is it that you really want to ask me, Harry?"

Harry leaned against his father's chest and took a moment to listen to the calm beating of the heart beneath him. "Are you worried about leaving me behind, Dad?"

"A bit, child, but you will have Draco and Hermione here to play with, and Narcissa and Lucius will keep all of you safe." He noted his son's fist curling into the hem of his long coat. He soothed the fingers as he uncurled them. "You are worried that I am leaving you behind, are you not, Harry?"

Severus felt Harry's head nod against his chest. He began to card his fingers through the wealth of black hair that he made sure was kept no longer than to his shoulders.

"I believe this will be the longest time that we will be separated since I found you at the Dursleys. I am… perhaps… more than a bit worried at such a thought," confessed Severus. "I shall miss you awfully, my dear Little Idiot."

"I'll miss you, too, my wonderful…" Harry grinned cheekily, "... Big Idiot."

"Idiot, am I? Do not forget who brews your tooth paste, young man," Severus said with mock severity. "I might just add a slugworm or two to the next batch."

"Ewww! Gross!" giggled Harry. "Slugworms aren't even digestible, Dad. You can't put one in my tooth paste."

Severus moved off the bed, and held out his hand to Harry. Once he had hold, he slid his son off the bed, and they left the bedroom. Down in the living room they met Poppy, who was gorgeous in a honey-gold tweed Travelling Suit, and the Malfoys. Severus handed his son off to Lucius, and then knelt to hug his son.

"I want you to be good for your Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. Eat all of your vegetables, go to bed at 8 of the clock and you may expect your mother and I in three weeks, and with Wizarding and Muggle photographs." He hugged his son tightly.

"I'll be good, Dad," Harry promised. He then glanced shyly at his new mother. Poppy walked over to her new son, and knelt beside Severus. She was pleased when Harry threw his arms around her. "I'll miss you, Mum."

Poppy kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll miss you, too, Harry." She then whispered, "And, your father and I will have a surprise for you when we come back."

"Something for my birthday, Mum?" Harry asked excitedly.

"In addition to," she smiled enigmatically. Poppy then stood with Severus.

The newly wed couple made their farewells to Narcissa and Lucius, and then to Hermione and Draco. With all the goodbyes said, Poppy and Severus stepped into the Floo and headed for the King's Island Floo station where they would depart the island for Greece in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Harry stared at the Floo, empty of flames. Draco had talked his friend into a game of chess but the Boy-Left-Behind went back to staring at the empty Floo until he fell asleep in front of it before dinner.

Lucius woke Harry for dinner and escorted him to the dining room where Draco was relating a story from school and they were laughing over it. Hermione was happy to see Harry. She jumped up from the table, and hugged him tightly. He held onto the soft, pretty girl.

"How are you, Harry?" asked the bushy girl gently.

Harry leaned into Hermione and laid his head upon her shoulder. She stroked the hair on his head. "It hurts, 'Mione. I know Dad's safe with Mum and I'm being such a baby." He sniffled in a way that he hoped was as quiet as possible.

Draco seeing that the fragility of his usually strong friend was manifesting itself rose from the table, and went over to Harry. He petted the boy's back. "After mother and papa put me on the Hogwarts Express to school I hurt so much inside, Harry. I missed my parents a whole lot, and I was sure I was going to die from that."

Harry pulled his face away to look at Draco. "I feel like I might die but I know I won't. Was it like that?" Draco nodded.

"Professor Snape was gone that night but Prefect Billock was there and although he's big, and he sort of seems like he doesn't like anybody, he was real nice to me that first night. He gave me some hot chocolate and he said that homesickness was something that all of kids got. He then sat with me until I went to sleep."

"I know I was in the infirmary, Draco, and Dad was with me but did he ever visit with his first years?" asked Harry. He felt bad that he probably took his father away from the new Slytherin kids that needed him.

Draco smiled, "He didn't forget us."

Lucius and Narcissa had been watching their children comfort Harry and they were both impressed at how compassionate Hermione and Draco were. Both patricians knelt beside Harry.

"I miss Draco, and now Hermione every time I have to leave them behind, Harry. Even if it is just for the day," affirmed Lucius.

Narcissa added, "Draco was tied to since his conception, and Hermione is the daughter of my heart. It is all right to miss your father, my dear, but there will be many times in your life where that will happen. The pain is a reminder as to how much you love your father."

Harry held his hand over his heart. "I think I'm feeling that way about my new mum, Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa drew Harry into her arms and whispered in his ear, "You love Poppy, my dear." She then rose, and held out her hand to him. "Let's have dinner and talk about what we'll do tomorrow."

Harry slipped his hand into Narcissa's for a moment, and then he took his place at the table.

* * *

 _ **22 Jul 1992 - Homecoming!**_

The Malfoys and Harry waited at the Floo Station down from the harbour to wait for the arrival of Severus and Poppy. Narcissa had planned a brunch for the front porch that was being set up as a surprise for the newlyweds. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione were calm in the Station but Harry practically buzzed with excitement.

His dad was coming home!

The Floo Station had twelve Floos. They created and scheduled portkeys and they had three areas set aside for individual Apparition. Each Floo had a porter to make sure that everything worked smoothly, and the porter also announced arrivals.

"Mr. & Mrs. Snape!" shouted the porter.

Lucius nudged Harry away from the waiting crowd so that Severus and Poppy would see their son. Harry saw his mother first and he resisted running to her and hugging her. When Severus arrived through the Floo Harry lost his resistance. With a cry of "Daddy!" he threw out his arms, ran towards his father, and did not hesitate to leap into the man's arm.

The watchful porter made sure Severus kept his balance so they both did not topple backwards into the Floo. Severus cast a Feather-Light Spell as he had a strong suspicion that his son would not be letting him go soon.

"I missed you, Dad," sighed Harry happily in his father's arms. "It feels like it has been forever. Did you and Mum have fun?"

Severus smirked and kissed his son's cheek. "Most assuredly, Harry. I brought you a total of 322 photographs of which half are wizarding photos."

"Wow! That's a lot!" Harry slid reluctantly from his father's caught his hand in his then turned and picked up Poppy's. "I missed you too, Mum."

Poppy felt a blush burn her heart pleasantly. She had missed her new son and could only hope that he might miss her as well. She would never dare to come between the bond of father and son but she hoped to be welcomed into Harry's heart. They were all walking for the exit so the most she could do was squeeze her son's hand affectionately. Harry simply beamed up at his mother.

He had a mother!

* * *

The brunch was a lovely welcome home to the Victorian manse and everyone filled themselves to bursting. They then went swimming down at the beach, or the Silver Trio did while the adults rested beneath colourful umbrellas. The day was ended by the spit-roast of a ham on the beach that included grilled vegetables, and cubed fruit which were all three childrens' favourite way to eat the mixed fruit.

Underneath the stars, and still on the beach, Draco and Hermione curled up with their parents while Harry curled up with his. He was pleased to have both his parents with him again that he could care less about the photographs from Greece… although he was (just the tiniest of bits) excited about seeing them later.

"Harry," Severus had been pointing out the stars in the sky when he interrupted himself. "Your mother and I have a surprise for you that we hope you will be pleased about."

Harry eyed each of his parents who were on either side of him on the large beach towel. Poppy spoke hesitantly, "Harry, you're going to be a big brother."

For a moment Harry was silent as he looked into his mother's eyes. He sort of understood but then he didn't understand. He glanced at his father for clarification.

"Your mother is pregnant," he said slowly.

Harry returned his gaze to his mother and saw now that her hand protectively touched a very slight bump of her belly. "Can I, Mum?" his whisper was almost afraid.

"Of course." Taking her son's questing hand she laid it upon her belly and then covered his hand with hers. "Severus," she encouraged.

Severus own large hand with its slim fingers covered Poppy's and Harry's. Harry leaned forward towards her mother and whispered, "I'm your big brother Harry." He put his ear against his father's hand for a moment, then lifted his head. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

 _ **24 Jul 1992 - Friday, Morning after breakfast**_

Severus paced before his three students in his potions lab on King's Island.

"Shampoo for your hair is rather a simple potion to brew. The base is simply water. You may use spring water, rain water, salt based water. I have a selection of each in the clay bottles so you may choose what you wish to begin with. The next ingredient is soda ash." Severus produced a small bowl with a gentle heap of fine, white crystals.

"Isn't that baking soda, Professor?" asked Hermione as she leaned towards the bowl.

"It looks like it," quick as a snake Harry's hand shot out and he pushed his finger into the powder and opened his mouth to taste it. "OW!"

Severus had his son's hand by the wrist and he glared darkly down at his son. "Never. Ever. Put an ingredient into your mouth, Mr. Snape." With a wave of his wand he vanished the powder of his son's finger. "You never know when an ingredient might cause an adverse reaction. Soda ash, baking soda as Miss Granger correctly identified, is a benign ingredient that will not cause you harm."

"I knew it was baking soda," persisted Harry sullenly.

"Ah! Then you would do your little taste test with this powder, Mr. Snape?" Severus put an identical looking substance down beside the soda ash.

Harry gave the new powder a wary glance. "Not now!" he blurted indignantly.

"Not now, not ever, Mr. Snape," smirked Severus. "This substance is powdered root of asphodel. Unless it is cut by a soporific or powdered charcoal it can be deadly even should you touch it."

"We're s'posed to be making shampoo, Dad," whined Harry. "I don't care about asphodel."

Severus took a deep breath, counted to ten, and spoke deeply, "I believe someone is acting like a cranky five year old, and is in need of a nap. Harry, upstairs." Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at his father. "Now."

Harry slipped off his stool and stomped up from the basement and could be heard stomping up to his bedroom. With the faraway slam of a door that ended the tantrum.

"Put everything away," announced Severus. "Hermione, Draco, once all is clean go and get your parents and go swimming. We will brew shampoo another day."

Severus cleaned Harry's area and when the Malfoy children were finished he ushered them up the stairs to the living room. Draco and Hermione went to find their parents while Severus settled in a chair he had designated his, and began to read a fictional book. He read only a few pages before he fell asleep in his chair with one leg resting over the ottoman.

* * *

That evening Severus ascended the staircase to retrieve his son for dinner. He knocked on the door and was surprised to hear a wakeful sounding Harry beckon him to come in. Opening the door he found his son at his desk with a drawing quill in hand. Harry did not look away from his drawing so Severus moved over to see what Harry was working on.

"Your mother," Severus gasped softly as he recognised the portrait of his wife.

"And you, Dad," said Harry. "I'm just not finished with Mum, yet." He pointed to a blank area just behind Poppy's left shoulder.

Severus conjured a ladderback pine chair and seated himself. "You are very good, Harry. How long have you been working on this?"

"Since the day we got to King's Island. I ought to be finished by October after I draw you in." Harry put down his drawing pen, and looked down at his portrait. "Dad? I'm sorry for this afternoon. I was a real jerk and I… uhm… I got mad at you."

"Whyever were you upset with me, Harry?" inquired Severus.

"You got upset with me in front of my friends and made me go take a nap. If we'd been at Hogwarts you'd'a taken points and given me detention. This is vacation, Dad. Why'd you treat us like we were in school?" Harry scooted his chair closer to his father's chair.

"I was upset because your actions, had they been in my Potions class might have been an ingredient that either could have hurt you or killed you. In my class, son or no, I would have taken you to task before the entire class." He held up his hand just as Harry was about to protest. "However, you are right. We were not in class, and we were brewing for… pleasure. It is habit for me to treat you as my students especially since all three of you were my students. I do apologise for being remiss."

"I don't know remiss," Harry said softly, "and I don't have my dictionary."

"I was negligent, Harry." Putting his hand against the back of his son's neck he pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Severus then stood. "Come and have dinner. Lucius has an announcement to make and he has been waiting for you to join us."

* * *

They ate dinner on the back porch with the lighted wizarding ships in the harbour and the stars above. Despite talking politely on other subjects everyone at the table could sense that Lucius was chomping at the bit to announce his news.

Finally, Severus, who was savouring his last bite of dessert to purposefully bedevil the man, had it whisked away as Lucius Vanished everything. In the place of dessert was sparkling cranberry juice for Poppy, butterbeer for Harry, Hermione and Draco, and white elven wine for the adults.

Lucius stood and raised his crystal glass of wine. "My dearest family, my friends, it is with great pleasure that I announce that today the last roof was settled upon the last building in the new Wizard/Muggle village of Spinner's End."

There was a round of congratulations and clinking of all the glasses came together. After a sip of his wine, Lucius seated himself.

"There are shops waiting to be inhabited, quaint homes nestled amongst the new growth of trees waiting for owners. And," Lucius' gaze pierced Severus. The Potions Master felt a frisson of warning dance down his spine. Lucius chuckled, "No, my friend, my chosen brother, I will not ask you to move there. However, do believe me, I thought of it until Harry told me all about your new cottage in the Hogsmeade neighbourhood of Yule Wood."

Harry nodded, "There's Chameleon Lizards, which are the best but Hermione showed me that Yule Wood is the home to a herd of Thestrals and to Dwarven Reindeer!"

"So, then, Lucius, my brother," he nodded in acceptance of the honour bestowed upon him. "What is it you have done?"

"The beauty of my little village is a charming, red schoolhouse that will accept Wizard and Muggle Primary age children that live nearby. The Headmaster lives in his newly renovated home behind the schoolhouse that… I must agree with the builder… it is the epitome of Victorian splendor." Lucius finished his wine. "We shall visit tomorrow. Remus is waiting for us."

Severus actually choked on his last swallow of wine. He had forgotten about the werewolf to whom he had given his old house. Poppy promptly patted her husband's back. She then smiled at Lucius, "It will be a fun day tomorrow. Should I pack a lunch for all of us?"

"Oh yes!" replied Narcissa enthusiastically. "Draco, influenced by his best friend…" she nodded at Harry who smirked, "...he has developed a taste for treacle tarts and I would like to make some. With my husband's help, of course."

"I would be delighted to supervise, my love," Lucius said graciously, and with a wicked wink.

"Only supervise, Lucius," giggled Poppy. "Severus and I have sandwiches to make."

Severus glowered. "I do not recall volunteering, Beloved."

"The perks of marriage, My Love," smiled Poppy. She leaned towards Severus and kissed the tip of his nose. He glared, but in the depths of his dark eyes Harry noted the love his father had for his wife.

* * *

 _ **25 Jul 1992, Saturday - Spinner's End**_

Spinner's End in Cokeworth England was once a town built upon the processing of Soda Ash - Sodium Bicarbonate. For a time, Severus' family, himself, his mother Eileen, and his father Tobias, lived amongst a thriving neighbourhood and prosperity. Overlooking the inhabitants were the twin towers of the soda ash factory.

All too soon, though, the factory closed as it was moved closer to the mine where the main sodium bicarbonate was mined and the factory re-structured to allow for mining and processing.

Many of the families moved with the factory, others found jobs elsewhere. Tobias drank until it took over his life, took his wife's life, and distanced Severus so far that as soon as the boy was old enough he never returned home and took the Dark Mark of Voldemort on his person.

The small town died until Lucius decided to invest in the sorry town. He bought the abandoned factory and all the lots, and the surrounding woods. He hired a Ward Sorcerer to make the village UnPlottable and under a Fidelius. As the village would allow some Muggle families that had Muggle-born witches and wizards in their family, they would be allowed to move to the village. Lucius had also paid extra for "commerce bridge" that linked Spinner's End to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The bridge had the quaint look of an old stone bridge arched over a small creek that circled the village. This creek, beyond an aesthetic appeal, was also the anchor for more wards that offered protection to all those who lived and worked within Spinner's End.

The market area of the town had gone from a straight, main road that suffered neglect over the years to a circus (a circular avenue) that folks could walk to various shop and places to eat. At the furthest side of the circus was an adjunct office to the main Ministry of Magic. This was also the area of a small Floo and Portkey station, and a comfortable niche for Apparition.

"The twin stacks are gone," murmured Severus at the changes.

"Where the soda ash factory with its twin stacks is where we now stand, Severus. The centre of Spinner's End," smiled Lucius as he leaned jauntily on his cane. By far, this town was the largest, community-based project he had ever invested in and he was rather pleased with how it had turned out.

Muggle construction would have taken years but Lucius and his people had accomplished great work in between Little League Quidditch practise and games, and nearly two months into Summer.

"There are homes built on the greensward, a park for the children, and then the forest is home to larger cottages. The trees offer a natural privacy barrier." Lucius watched as two realtors, one a witch and one a wizard, led prospective shop owners around the circus. He was assured, by an assistant to oversee Spinner's End, that the town would quickly be populated and busy with occupied shops.

The sound of clip-clopping hooves signalled the arrival of their transport within Spinner's End.

"How delightful, Lucius!" clapped Poppy as she watched the open buggy that would accommodate all of them come closer. It was drawn by two, white horses. "Will anyone coming to Spinner's End be so treated?" Severus helped his wife into the buggy, then Narcissa, Hermione, then Draco and Harry. He stepped up into the buggy and was followed by Lucius.

"Indeed, Poppy," smiled Lucius as he seated himself beside his wife. "Anyone coming to market will have access to a fleet of seven buggies that are charmed to resist inclement weather. "The buggies will take customers around to the shops and drop them off at the station when they are finished. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley do not have such convenience."

"Where are we going, Uncle Lucius?" asked Harry. Like his friends his head had been swivelling back and forth to look at everything.

"Our destination is a surprise, of sorts, Harry."

Just then the buggy turned onto a cobbled road that went past the Station. The ride was a short one for at the end was a red painted building with a bell on its roof. As they approached closer they could see that the building had a long porch with three steps that led up to it that was painted black. Upon the porch were two rockers of natural stained pine, and four ladderback chairs. In one of the rockers was Remus Lupin.

Remus wore a pair of new, grey twill trousers held up by red suspenders. He wore a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Good afternoon!" he called out cheerfully as he held up a glass of iced lemonade.

The buggy stopped and its passengers stepped down. Lucius shook the wizard's hand. "Good to see you, Remus. I was delighted when I received your owl about the roof going up."

Poppy hugged the werewolf. "I am so glad to see you, Remus. You look so much happier here then you were at Hogwarts."

Remus smiled. "And I hear that congratulations are in order, Poppy, Severus, and to you, Harry."

"Me?" asked Harry. His hand had been running smoothly along the black painted railing of the porch.

"You have a father, a mother, and soon…" Remus glanced at Severus who nodded permission imperceptibly. "...and soon a little brother or sister."

"I can't wait!" Harry enthused. "Is this where you live, Mr. Lupin?"

"All of you may call me Remus," he said, and then he smiled at Severus. "You may call me Lupin if you wish, Severus."

"No worries, Remus," sighed Severus as he rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "You turned my house into a schoolhouse so I believe we are beyond that."

"Dad!" gasped Harry. "Did you use to live here?"

"The house looked a bit different," replied Severus. "Certainly not this cheery. We never had front windows."

"I put in a lot of windows," said Remus. "Let me give you the tour and then we can indulge in tea or lemonade."

Severus recognised nothing of the house he had grown up in. Remus had gutted the house and just barely left the frame intact. By removing the second floor and attic the main room which was the schoolroom had a spectacular high ceiling. A stairway snaked from the bell tower platform to behind the teacher's lecture dais. The rope for the bell could have been done away with and magic used in its stead but the rope remained and it trailed the stairs to fall down beside the chalkboard.

The main schoolroom had the teacher's desk on a dais with a chalkboard behind on the wall, and then there was a portable chalkboard on wheels off to the right. Below the dais that were twelve desks that reminded Severus of the ones that furnished the classrooms at Hogwarts. He suspected that Remus had come away with some supplies.

"Danielle Blotts intended to open a book shop in Spinner's End so I have given her the textbook contract. She said she could also take care of supplies such as parchment, ink, and quills until a stationer moves in.

"What will you teach, Remus?" asked Hermione.

"Well, as my students will all likely be magical children I will teach reading, writing with a quill, and there will be Arithmetic," replied Remus. "I will also add in some exercises so the children will learn that control of the emotions leads to control of their magic."

"So you'll prepare them for Hogwarts," nodded Draco.

"Oh yes, but Primary students will not be the least that are educated here. I've hired another teacher that will work with students - mostly Muggle-born - that will need their reading and writing and arithmetic lessons continued." Remus then elaborated, "In my short time as Head of Gryffindor I discovered that Hermione and the Weasley twins were teaching Neville to improve his reading and writing. There are a lot of parents who concentrate on the power of magic in their child and they tend to overlook the basics. Purebloods don't hire tutors for their progeny like they used to."

"I had a tutor," volunteered Draco.

Finally the tour was over and Remus ushered his guests to the front porch where he served the still cold lemonade and iced tea.

"What do you think, Severus?" asked Remus a bit shyly.

Severus sipped his tea, and then nodded. "I quite like it, Remus. The old house needed a change. How do you like it here?"

"Spinner's End is quiet for the moment but I know I am home. I look forward to doing what I always wanted to do and I thank you, Severus, and you, Lucius, for giving me this new lease on life." Remus finished his lemonade and smiled.

Remus took everyone to the backyard of the schoolhouse where his Victorian cottage could be seen. Flowers, bushes, ivy all grew in fantastic groupings around and even over the cottage. It was two stories with all the decor of scrollworked trim and bright paint that marked a Victorian home. Remus had chosen sky blue and crisp white for the scrollwork, and the accent color was a bright green. As Lucius had intimated, it was a masterpiece.

While Poppy, the Malfoys, and Harry were distracted by the rides for the red schoolhouse, Remus drew Severus aside.

"Do you recall the rat problem at Hogwarts, Severus?" asked Remus quietly.

"I do. What happened with the little beast?" the Potions Master asked softly.

"With the assistance of your perfectly brewed Wolfsbane I was able to hunt the little rodent down and capture him in the cage you gave me. I delivered the rat to Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt. It took a bit of coercion but…" Remus glanced around to make certain his only audience was the Potions Master. He finished, "A great injustice was reversed, Severus. Pettigrew used the Imperius Curse to change Sirius' memories. There were never any Muggles, and Pettigrew cut his own hand off to give credence to Sirius' crime."

"Where is Black now?" asked Severus who irrationally worried that Sirius Black might wind up on his doorstep demanding to take Harry away.

"St. Mungo's," sighed Remus. "The Janus Thickey Ward. Sirius retreated into the mind of his Animagus in an effort to escape the Dementors. They do not think he will ever be retrieved."

"I am… truly aggrieved… for the man, Remus," sighed Severus heavily.

"Thank you, Severus," nodded Remus. "I would not blame you if you felt differently…"

"I do not, will not ever, hold compassion towards Sirius Black, Remus," interrupted Severus darkly. "I cannot ever forgive what he did to me, and nearly did to you, when we were young. Still, justice was mis-laid because Albus thought, once again, that he knew the truth. No man, not even if he be Black, deserves the years he spent in Azkaban under no more than his own hearsay to condemn him."

"I will take care of him, Severus," Remus very lightly touched the dark-clad wizard's shoulder. "He will never be a threat to you and Harry."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. There was nothing more to be said.

* * *

 _ **31 Jul 1992 - Harry's 12th Birthday**_

Harry was not awake early. You see, his last birthday had been overshadowed by his cousin Dudley's birthday, so he thought nothing of his.

Severus had thought of his son's birthday and he was determined to make it a special one. He had enlisted the help of the Malfoy children who both wanted to fashion breakfast for Harry. Poppy and Severus had shopped for their son on their honeymoon, and Narcissa and Lucius had shopped only a few days ago with their children.

Once breakfast was made Severus set the table while Hermione and Draco went to wake their friend with proper enthusiasm. Severus tried to ignore the shouts, squeals, and then terrible thumping from the third floor. Just when he thought he could stand the noise no longer he heard…

"Draco! Hermione! Harry! Be civilised at once!" barked Lucius.

Just after that outburst Severus slipped to the bottom of the stairs to hear Narcissa.

"Back to your rooms and get dressed you hottentots!" Her admonishment was underscored, rather poorly, by a giggle that tripped down the stairs.

At that moment Poppy descended with an armful of gaily wrapped presents for Harry which she promptly handed over to her husband. "These must be hidden, My Love," she instructed. "I would like our gifts to be added with the others."

Severus Banished the armload of gifts to a closet just in time. Draco, followed by his sister, and then the birthday boy, and lastly Narcissa and Lucius.

Harry leapt into his father's arms with a smile so bright it was certain to be the reason the sun rose that day. "Draco and Hermione told me I get to celebrate my birthday, Dad!"

"As you have said to me, my son…" Severus smirked with a smile, "... wicked!" He put his son's feet on the floor and nudged him towards the formal dining room they rarely used. "We have a breakfast prepared for you by your friends that I am sure we'll all appreciate, Harry."

Harry went into the dining room and was flabbergasted to see a large platter of chocolate chip pancakes. There was also sausage, cubed watermelon (since that was Harry's favourite), ice cold milk (Severus had put his foot down on the request for pumpkin juice), real maple syrup, fat maraschino cherries, and a bowl of whipped cream.

"This is… wicked!" Harry cried.

Severus grimaced at the sugar-y breakfast. "Hm." He had visions of all three children bouncing off the walls all day.

"Happy birthday, Harry," greeted Lucius. "Sit down all. It promises to be a fine day."

Harry dug into his absolutely terrific breakfast, and when he had a moment to speak he thanked everyone. He then looked to his father. "What do we get to do today, Dad?"

Severus sipped his coffee, which was extra bitter to offset the sweet breakfast. "Once the kitchen is all clean, Harry, we will go down to the beach. We need to make the most of our last week here before we make our move to our new home."

Harry smiled at his father. Severus smiled back, and felt just a brief bittersweet twinge in his heart. Despite a pleasant waking and a sumptuous breakfast his son still expected nothing more. He wondered if Harry even knew he would be getting gifts and he would have a proper party with friends, cake, and ice cream. He hoped that Harry would be suitably surprised.

* * *

The rest of the morning was suitably mundane. Harry thought there was more to a wizarding birthday but he wasn't sure. He didn't ask his friends or his father about his concerns because he didn't want them to think he had not appreciated the wonderful breakfast.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione cleaned the kitchen, played a bit of the mousetrap game but that was too quiet for nerves already set on fire by sugar. Hermione described a Muggle game that sounded fun called 'Let's Pretend' and soon the Silver Trio were in the backyard all pretending to be pirates that were attacking each other. Long sticks served as swords and they were chasing each other, yelling, and having a great time burning off some of those chocolate pancakes.

After a rigorous hour they were spent and they just easily curled up on the soft grass for a quick nap. When it seemed only a minute had passed of their naps (when really it had been twenty minutes) Narcissa woke them and sent them to get dressed for the beach.

Upon Apparating, since Lucius decided he did not want to drive a carriage or buggy, Harry practically fell down when he heard a chorus of…

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry had backed into his father as a matter of habit but he was laughing as he saw Neville, the twins Fred and George, Millicent Bulstrode, and Remus Lupin. Severus nudged Harry to join his friends. Harry hopped over to his friends and was followed by Hermione and Draco. Remus moved to stand with the adults. He glanced over his shoulder to smile at the children.

"Thank you for inviting me," he nodded to the Malfoys and the Snapes. "As you requested Severus, elves will be bringing a table, cake and ice cream."

"Very good, Remus," nodded Severus. "I take it you collected all the birthday gifts and hid them?"

Remus smiled, and patted the pocket of his jacket.

"Hey, Snapelet," teased Fred. "The big twelve years old today."

"Excited?" asked George.

"I'm happy to see all of you," Harry beamed. "Hermione and Draco made me chocolate chip pancakes that Dad let me eat!"

Fred and George nodded in approval. Fred dug into his pocket and pulled out what at first looked like toothpicks. George enlarged them to reveal brooms. "We brought our brooms so we could play Catch the Snitch against the adults."

"Great!" exclaimed the Silver Trio.

"Well, go get your parents and let's play!" grinned George.

Hermione really did not like flying so she chose to watch the game. Poppy did not think flying a broom was a healthy thing to do as she was pregnant so she kept Hermione company.

The adults were outnumbered but Lucius was certain they could work with the unfair odds. They all flew up into the air, Neville launched the Snitch, and soon they were all racing for it.

Nearly all the flyers were dunked once in the ocean but drying charms kept anyone from getting a chill. Neville dropped out of the game when he fell from his broom into the surf. Poppy and Hermione dried him off and he watched the game with the ladies.

Finally, Severus and Harry were flying to the point of racing each other in order to Catch the Snitch. They were both stretching out their arms for it when Severus winked at his son, said, "Happy birthday," and took a spectacular splash into the ocean. Harry caught the Snitch then dove in right after his father. Laughing, and with his son wrapped around him, then came dripping out of the water where Poppy dried them off.

"Masters and Mistresses!" shouted an elf happily as it clapped its hands. "We is bringing cake and ice cream! Come!"

Two house elves had arrived during the end of the game to set up a long table where a large, rectangular cake of white and dark chocolate frosting waited with twelve candles burning. Ice cream, in two short barrell-like containers sat near the cake. As everyone neared the table (Harry practically skipping) Remus appeared with an armful of presents, as did Severus.

Harry was stunned. He never expected anything like this. He looked at the grinning faces of his friends (there were so many now), the cake, the ice cream, the presents (there were so many and they were all his). Most of all he saw the love in his father's eyes for him. And, now, his mother who was going to give them a babe.

At one time lost to the shadows of his cupboard Harry thought he had no future. He would die of neglect or his uncle Vernon would finally catch him. There was no love but that within his dreams; his mother Lily. She had kept him alive until he found a new family.

From the boy that Nobody Cared for he was now a normal little boy.

As soon as his father put down his armload of wrapped presents he ran to him and threw his arms around the older man's waist.

Severus smiled down upon the crown of his child's head and stroked his head. "I take it you are pleased with everything, Harry?"

Harry looked up at his father. "Thank you for loving me, Dad. Thank you for giving me a future. I love you."

Severus knelt down in front of his son. "Harry, I thank you for loving me, and for giving me a future." He tapped the tip of his son's nose. "I love you." His smile dipped into an amused smirk. "Why do you not go and blow those candles out so we may have cake and ice cream, Little Idiot?"

Harry nodded but slipped his hand into his father's before making his way to the table to where the cake waited. He drew in his breath, closed his eyes, made a wish, and then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

It was the best birthday of all the best birthdays in the world!

* * *

 **A Small Epilogue**

On 9 January, 1993 Abigail Absinth Snape was born on her father, Severus Snape's birthday. She joined her brother, Harry Snape, in their two story cottage in the Yule Woods of Hogsmeade. Harry and his mother, Poppy, had given the name of _Lizard Cottage_ to their home in honour of the colourful, magical Chameleon Lizards that lived around, and near the small creek that was the Snape homestead.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_ _ **Poor translation via Google Translate:**_ _Return malevolent spirit to Asgard. Never return!_

 _ **Hagalaz**_ _is the rune of power, of forces beyond nature._ _ **Dagaz**_ _is the Light of Revelation. It is able to control and bind (or repel) an evil spirit._

 _All Clothing: Pictures to be found at Gentlemen's Emporium - ._


End file.
